The Twin Moons: War of the Trials
by omegastorm80
Summary: The 8 trials once was a powerful and feared group of warriors. they ruled all of existance. well there master did. after there master died the Trials scattered. but one still kept in mind there power doing research on the life stream making a new world.
1. Chapter 1 Call of Creation

**The Twin Moons chapter 1**

**DATA Report #0727**

This is not good, not good one bit. For the last several thousand years we have been collecting energy. Data from the life stream. We have collected an infinitely expanding amount of data over the years. But no matter how much we collect the project still remains unstable. An interloper, yes that it, they had tampered with our collection right before the ignition process was completed. Destroyed our original processing vault allowing all the data and energy to flow into the world. World code "FFIX GAIA". sighs… The worlds, it's all ready beginning to change, it is already apparent. The worlds historical data is being re-written in order to fit the new strains of life data. Possibility of assimilating the data has drastically decreased, success of our mission is minimal.

**DATA Report #0728**

New data received from my master we will observe the development of this world for our own scientific research. He believe that the current situation is fated and that we can make this world something useful. I normally do not question the master but control over the project is long over. It's safer too tear it apart but oh well, I guess this world will be most interesting to watch. So much data from so many worlds.

**You Can Hear the Cry of the Planet**

watch?v=CBRAkpXTmCs

Far off on the world of Gaia things progressed semi normally. Three years has past since the Lifa Tree was destroy and Zidane was made king of Alexandria. Currently Gaia has been slightly changed because of data from foreign life streams have fused with it's worlds life stream. A life stream, think of it as the dimensional fabric that makes up a universe. It's all the recorded life data of every person in a set universe. It has in simplest ways fused the existence of multiple worlds together into one world. Everyone from foreign worlds have no memory of there planet or the events that happen on it. What they have is artificial memory that provides them a basic knowledge of them selves. Their title, their family, their loved ones, and at times major events in there lives. They are also provided new memories that cause them to be intertwined with the events of the current world. Virtually their stories are rewritten to fit the history of their new home, but life streams where never meant to be fused, it creates flaws.

The City of Treno has become a central hub of activity. Travelers from the farthest reaches of the world travels here. People from the Mist continent all the way to the Outer continent. The world has become more populated with civilizations now appearing on the outer and lost continent. These two continents have many treasures from the past that has been untouched for so long. Treno as always, is a city for those who wish to make a lot of money and is now the main place to go if you're a thief or treasure hunter or even if your just an explorer. The information shared by adventurers here is unlimited. This knowledge is quite interesting to a young knight.

A knight who goes by the Title Saber has come to Treno because of the information she can find. She is a powerful warrior who is currently looking for a sacred artifact known as the Holy Grail. She has been searching for some time now and has made herself quite a record. She is well known across the land as a great warrior. The one known in legends, as King Arthur. (odd isn't it?). Anyway she has entered a local bar were many traveler come to relax.

**The City that Never Sleeps**

watch?v=fHmofLcb6u0

She enters the bar and scans the place. There seems to not be a lot of people here. About ten or so. They were all drunk. She walks down to the counter were a somewhat gruff old man stood as the bar tender. Bar tender: "so what will it be?" saber: "I'm not really much of a drinker I came here to get information." Bar Tender: "I'll tell you anything for ten Gil." she reaches in here dress pocket and give him the money. Bar Tender: "so what's the question?" Saber: "have you heard of the Holy Grail I'm trying to find it?" Bar Tender: (he thinks long and hard. Then he snaps his finger like he got a sudden memories back.) Nope!" it was quite for a moment. Saber: "… What do you mean nope?" Bar Tender: "I mean nope I don't know anything." Saber: "what? Then I want my money back." Bar Tender: "no refund." she was a little upset and frustrated. But before she could say something the man next to her spoke. He was a man who wore pants with one leg shorter than the other and looked a little bit like jack sparrow. Jecht: "hey don't mind him. He always cheats people. How about a drink that normally calms me down." Saber: "I guess…. Do you know anything about the Holy Grail." Jecht: "just that the old stories say who ever drinks it becomes king or something like that. I'm not much in the treasure hunting business. (turns attention to bar tender.) Hey! A another beer for me and the knight lady." he gives them the beers but Saber hesitant to drink. Jecht: "so may I ask why your searching." Saber: "it's just something I feel I must do." Jecht: "ha your one of those destiny types. Always thought people like that are full of crap." Saber: "oh and what do you do?" Jecht: "me I just do what ever. I ain't going to let fate or destiny or any of this crap people think up to tell me what I will do in life. I'm a rebel, a free spirit do what I want when I want." Saber: "never thought of it like that. But I'm still going to try and find it." Jecht: "good luck. Then a toast." just before there glasses touches a gunshot could be heard. Their glasses shattered. It startled Saber or caught her attention. But Jecht was too drunk to notice he was holding a broken glass.

watch?v=2XcD3fl9Dgo

?: (shaky voice)"I finally found you!" Saber looks to the origins of the voice. She saw a tall skinny albino man. His hair covered one of his eyes, he wore black jeans and a white tank top. His body cover with tattoos. He held in his left hand a customized automatic pistil, and on his back was a beam katana. Saber: "who are you?" the man smirked. ?: "my name is Skelter Helter. I'm a Assassin, Ranked 51 in the entire world, and I've come for you. One who is titled Saber, known in history tales as the great king Arthur. wielder of Excalibur. Yes I know all about you. You were chosen by the crystal that's why you've lived this long. But now I will put an end to your long life King of knights!" Bar Tender: "Yo! Skelter you know the rules take it outside." Skelter: "fine. Come on Saber I want to get this duel over with

**Sling Shot**

watch?v=uMBF7vGBTOM

The two stood in the ally way. The crowd at the bar and others had come to watch this fight. On one side was Saber king of knights and the other Skelter the Sling shot Assassin. Saber: "why do you want to fight me?" Skelter: " ( pulls up three fingers) three reasons. One if I kill a great hero of history I go up in my assassin rank. 2 I want Excalibur in my collection of swords. 3 because I liked to make you bleed." Saber: "you should be warned I wont go easy on you!" Skelter: "you should be warn I will kill you, even if you are a girl. Now no more talk fight me and die!" he pulls out his beam katana. It looks like a giant glow stick. Then he pushes a button and it light up with energy glowing and pulsating. Saber also draws her sword but it appears to have no blade. Skelter: (angry) " Hey! What is this. Are you trying to be funny! That's no sword! Fight me for real!" Saber: "I am." Skelter: (furious) NO YOUR NOT! Do you know how annoying your being right now you prick!" he lifts his gun and starts shooting crazily with anger on his face. But Saber deflects all the bullets with her sword. Skelter: "but how? there nothing there. *that it!, it must be magic. Score!*" he starts shooting again. This time Saber decides to try to close the gap. She charges slashing and blocking bullets. She draws close and swings her sword but he blocks. Skelter smirks. He then kicks her back, and prepares to shoot. Gun now in lethal distance of her un protected face. Skelter: "to bad! Fun while it lasted!" he pulled the trigger. Saber putting everything into a single swing hit the gun. Causing it to turn and launching the bullet away from her. Skelter: "What the heck!" Saber regaining balance punches him square in the jaw forcing him back. He actually backed flipped from the punch. His face hits the ground and he skid across the pavement. Till he finally fell on his stomach. When he got up he was mad. Seriously mad. Skelter: " #$#$^#$^#^% $# !#!" he blasted his gun. Shooting and shooting. Saber was fast enough deflect ever bullet that came her way. But that just made Mr. 51 more angry. Continuing his bullet frenzy. The crowed watched in awe as Saber showed no fear and no signs of weakness. It was like this 51 ranked assassin was nothing. Just a child fighting a seasoned warrior. Eventually the gun ran empty with bullets. Not one hit her. Skelter: "DIE!" he threw his gun down and charged with his sword and the two clashed and sparks shot up to the sky. Both sides pushing and forcing at one another. Saber: "if you don't learn to control your anger you will be the one who will die." Skelter: "shut up!" she begins to win the push fight. Causing Skelter blade to move closer to Skelter's face. He tried to push her back but she was too strong. The blade inches away from his face. Then it touch him. His own beam Kanata burned into his retinas. He let out a scream of pain that could be heard across the mist continent. She backed off allow him to wallow in his own pain. He begin slashing in random directions. Skelter: "AHHHH! YOU'LL PAY! YOU'LL PAY!" Saber: "I going to spare you. Go home and try to become a better fighter." Skelter: *no I am a great fighter. I'm the 51st in the world! She just some relic of the past. Brought back by some F~ up magic. I'll kill her! I'll kill Her!* "As a Assassin I will Kill! You!"

he charged her one final time sword ready. Saber: "Fool!" she swung around and her sword ready. She swung fast and hard. Then a small yelp was heard. An object flew off Skelter neck into the air and landed back in place. The body fell, life less and his head the object that fell rolled off.

Skelter Helter status: DEAD

Saber: "didn't want to kill him. But he asked for it." she walked down the ally. Heading to another place to gain information.

**Border Village Dali**

watch?v=elKGnfiwR2E

Meanwhile in another part of Gaia laid the small village of Dali. Dali was a village which sat at the border of the Kingdom of Alexandria and the Kingdom of Lindblum. Over the past three years these two Kingdoms have patch up all of their differences and have grown to have a stronger relationship than ever. Dali has also grown in size because of this. But only a little. Recently three travelers have come to Dali. There name Terry, Rock, and Hotaru. The three have just moved here about two years ago. They came from Lindblum in a region that was formally controlled by Rock's father Geese. Geese was in no way a kind man and treated people like dirt. His oppressive rule came to an end when Terry confronted him years ago. After that peace rained in the land. Well till Lindblum castle was destroyed during the war. After that Terry, Rock, and Hotaru left to Dali a small town were they would not be bothered.

It was Rock and Terry's turn to watch over the fields. The village had a special field of crops that was for the whole village. People took turns taking care of the crops. It was now Rock and Terry's turn. Rock was a young teenage boy probable 16. He wore a red jacket with a white star on the back and also wore black jeans. Terry was older than him about in his late twenties wear a brown air force jacket and blue jeans. Rock was 8 when he adopted him. Terry: "man! I am bored!" Rock: "we can't goof off we have to make sure the crops come out well." Terry: "yeah but this is such boring work. Wish there was just something more to do." Rock: "like what?" Terry: "I don't know. You know we came here for the simple life but….. I just think there's more we can do in life." Rock: " more we can do? Are you drunk or something. We have a great life here. No worries, no problems, just pure peace." Terry: "maybe I'm tired of this peace nothing ever happens here…. You know what!" Rock: "(barely paying attention) what?" Terry: "we should go out travel the world like adventurers. We be the two amigos oh and if we bring Hotaru we will be the three musketeers." Rock: "that's just stupid." Terry: "(little sad.) yeah I guess your right. Oh well." they go back to work but only a few seconds pass before Terry stops again. Rock: "what now?" Terry: "can we take a break please?" Rock: "fine."

The two take there brake. Terry had set up a bunch of beer bottles on the fence. Rock: "what are you doing?" Terry: "I'm going to shoot the bottles." Rock: "we don't even have a gun." Terry backed up a few feet away from the fence. Terry: "when you have Esper powers it don't matter." he collects fire energy in his right hand and like a base ball player winds up for the throw. Takes aim and fires. The fire ball flies through the air toward the beer bottle. But let's recap he is throwing fire at alcohol in the middle of a crop field. Lets judge smart or un smart. The fire ball hit's the bottle and it burst, sending flames all around. Catching the crops on fire. Terry: "oops." Rock: "don't just say oops we have to fix this." Terry starts to stomp on the fire. Of course the fire is too big for that to work. Rock a little smarter runs to the well to get a bucket of water. Forgetting that the bucket had holes in it he rushed towards the fire. When he made it there he threw the bucket but nothing was In it. The fire than burst doubling in size. The two look at each other than ran to the village.

**It's Difficult to Stand on Both Feet**

watch?v=EpH7dJ3YTjc

Some time later the fire was put out. But the crops were lost all 100% of it. Terry and Rock were now in the mayors office. Mayor: "What were you two thinking! Setting the entire field on Fire! You two are complete idiots!" Rock: "Sorr…" Mayor: "shut up! Don't you two know that someone is trying to buy out this land! We were going to use those crops to keep this land but now we will have to sell and it's all your fault!" Terry: "how much money do we need to have to prevent the guy from taking the land." Mayor: "they said we could keep the land if we made 100,000 Gil but we haven't been able to make that much. Those crops were our last hope." Terry: "maybe we can fix it?" Mayor: "how can you two fix it?" Terry: (thinks for a long time.)" I could go to the big city Treno. I bet I could make money there." both Rock and the Mayor are shocked by this. Treno indeed you can make money but this is the city of thieves, murders, and much worse. Mayor: "going there is suicide for simple folk like us." Terry: (smirks) "ha not for me and my little buddy." he grabs Rock. Rock: "hey don't involve me. I didn't even do anything wrong." Mayor: "though luck because the both of you are exiled from this village. If you want to came back bring 100,000 Gil understand." Rock: (has a since of defeat in his voice)"you can't be serious can you." Terry: (since of victory in his voice.) "don't worry mayor we wont let you down." Mayor: "yeah get out now."

watch?v=wLXYSz5DBVY

On there way out the village, they are stop by a young girl around rocks age. She was dressed in a Chinese blue silk shirt and white baggy pants. She had blue hair that she wore it in two pony tails. Hotaru: "so what did the mayor say?" Rock: (in shock) "were exiled." Hotaru: "Exiled! I mean it's bad but did they really have to Exile you?" Terry: (overconfident) "don't worry if we find a way to earn 100,000 Gil by the end of the month we can come back." Hotaru: "but how can you make that much money in such a short time." Terry: "were going to Treno!" Hotaru: (very scared) "Rock please tell me he just joking right?" Rock: "nope he's not." Hotaru: "you two will be alright right." Terry: "of course!" Rock: "maybe." they proceed to leave the village. Their not much of big good by type people. But just as they leave the gate Hotaru catches them. Hotaru: (serious yet a cute serious that you almost don't take serious) "I'm going with you!" Rock: "Really?" Terry: "Sweet!" Rock (to Terry) "Sweet. It's dangerous there she can get hurt." Terry: "awe come on it's not that bad." Hotaru: "I can look after myself I'm very strong you know. " Terry: "come on dude I'll look after her." Rock: "fine." Hotaru: "Hooray!" the three then travel off to the city of Treno. In hopes to find what they seek.

**Midnight raider  
><strong>

watch?v=3A4VTCa1Hb4

?:"It was a normal quite night in Treno. Well normal for the town of Treno. Recently there has been a few new residents to Treno that made the city of the night even more freaky. The inclusion of vampires and other oddities that have began appearing since the worlds fusion. What am I talking about history is rewritten so they have always been here." The narrator a mysterious figure looks over the horizon of the city of Treno. A small scuffle catches his eye. A young boy was battling a very large man. The man wore a trench coat and had no visible features underneath that. The boy was dressed in a school uniform and was armed only with a knife. "interesting may the creatures of the night dance for my amusement." the boy charges the man. The large man get's a smirk on his face as a large shadowy Rhino erupted from his person. This surprises the boy but at the last second he is still able to side step the rhino. The boy tries again, to attack but is once again met with a shadowy demonic zoo of creature that just pour from the mans form. The Boy tries his best to cut through the beasts but they keep coming. The boy grows tired of the fight and his pace starts to slow. Taking notice the large man launches a large shadowy fist from his form slamming in the boys face knocking him down. The man begins to laugh as he triumphantly walks towards the boy who seem unconscious. He draws close but then the boy jumps up and slashes with his knife. The large man freezes for a second. Then disappears into shadows. Mysterious observer: "nice he has kept his fighting talent. The boy named Shiki you will be my key to victory." the shadow re materialize next to the man. It was the man who was just fighting the boy. Large man: "that was close he nearly got me." observer: "yes but it was a good fight. He should be perfect for my plain." large man: "we should be careful I still remember my past with him." Observer: "yes I provided you of your past memories and I'm fully aware with the dangers of dealing with someone of his power. Yet I barely care. Let us meet up with our third wheel shall we." the two disappear.

**Wonderful Boy **

watch?v=27U9NWrgi18

Shiki has been traveling for some time just as everyone else. Currently he and another known as Arcuied have come to the city of Treno. They actually live in a new area of Gaia or a least it was new to their universe. One of those two men was a Vampire and a formal rival of Shiki. But he is a special case. Lets just say he made friends with the right person and about a year ago he was sent to destroy Shiki's village in order to deliver a message. Calling him to Treno. Shiki brought a good friend of his Arcuied who her self is a vampire. The message told them about a tournament that his master will enter. But who?

They finally found the address they were looking for. How could they miss it. It was a massive castle that stood in the middle of a lake. The two walked up the path to the castle door. There stood a single security guard. He was roughly twice their size. Guard: "Halt state your business." Shiki: "we've come to participate in the tournament." the Guard examines the two. Guard: "go home kid." Arcuied: "hey we came a long way don't tell us to go home." Guard: "you have no business." Shiki: "what do you mean we said we wanted to join." ?: "he says you have no business." the two turn around to see a well dressed man. Who had smooth Brown hair. He spoke with an Irish accent. Arcuied: (ready to fight) "what are you the security." Man: "of course not. You see I'm just a challenger." Arcuied: "then what do you want." Man: " A little rude are we. I just came to help." Shiki: "how?" man: "kludge head here wont let you in till you have a team of 5 fighters. All you have now is two." Shiki: "oh (ponders a second) do you want to fight on our team." Man: "sorry already have a team. But I hope you find one soon lad. I'll be waiting to battle your team. If that ever happens." the man walks past them and begins to enter the castle. But stops just before entering. Man: "you two should check down town I just saw a good fight between this new comer and a Rank 51 Assassin. The new comer won. Go see if she will join ya lad. She looks like a good bloke to fight." he enters and the guard closes the door. Shiki and Arcuied decides to take his advice and heads down town.

**Those Chosen by the Planet **

** watch?v=HLccW2lv854**

In a dark room sat five different individuals all in there own fancy chair. The floor in front of them opens up as a elevator brought up a skinny feeble man. This man wore glasses and had long hair. He was strapped to a wheel chair with several medical equipment pumping and churning into him. They were life preserving devices. The man who sat in the central chair which was the largest and most decorated chair of the five spoke. Central man: "so what data have you collected old one?" Old one: "the world appears to have stabilize the re writing of it's history is complete. Currently I am observing events in a town know as (computer sounds) Treno." Central: "has anything fruitful showed forth." Old one: "currently nothing special but a few good subjects has appeared on my scanners known as (computerized voice) 'COMPLIYING CHARACTER DATA. UNIT NAMES Saber, Shiki, Arcuied, NAME PENDING, Rock, Terry." Central: "name pending explain." Old one: "we have detected large unknown energy signature that appears organic." Central: "interesting. Continue observation of subjects." Old one: "IMPORTANT DATA there appears to be a tournament coming soon. Fruitful data should come from it." Central: "you have full reign on observation Old one." the old one nods to the best of his ability. Then the elevator takes him away. Central: "let's hope this is fruitful data."

End of chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2 Crossroads

Twin moons chapter 2

watch?v=oSV8bKL3w88

Prologue

**Skelter: "As an Assassin I will! Kill! You!" he made his final frenzied charge towards Saber, and It was over. The head of the 51st rank Assassin flew from his shoulders into the air and then landed perfectly on it's neck. Saber than returned her sword to her scabbard and proceeded out of the alley. Every one else simply stood in awe at the sight stun from the execution they just witness.**

**The Clown of war**

As Saber travel down the street heading off to a new location she deactivated her magic armor causing her cloths to change back to what she normally wares. Which is a black suit. It gave her quite a professional look to her. Even thought she was interrupted by a relatively rude Assassin she still continued to try to gain information about the Holy Grail. This time she decided to head towards a more public place to get information. So that the previous event did not repeat itself. She had enter the portion of the city reserved for Nobles and honored Travelers. This portion of the town was more beautiful and well kept. But it was still not with out crime. You could say this is were the rich creeps lived. This part of town is were the Nobles hold special tournaments and challenges in order to see the poor and weak struggle and die.

watch?v=3YfrNzAW050

Saber travels down the main road were there appears to be a little carnival going on. There were concession stands every where they sold cotton candy and balloons. Every one seem to be having fun.

?: "hey miss!" Surprised she quickly turned around. What she saw before her was a man in a clown costume. He was tall and wore baggy clothing. Even though he was a clown he seemed un happy. Clown: "hey young miss how would you like to be apart of something truly magnificent." Saber: "magnificent." Clown: "yes magnificent. Starting in just a few days will be a show not to miss. Warriors and killers all across the entire world will be joining to gather for a big bout. A battle of the ages. Come buy a ticket soon or else you will miss. Unless of course you wish to be apart of the show." Saber: *apart of the show. This guy talks about fighting like it's some kind of game.* "what is the prize in such a tournament." Clown: "the grand prize is 1,000,000 Gil and a gift of ones choosing from the sponsor himself." Saber: "a gift?" Clown: "you will be awarded with a favor. Of your choosing." Saber: "a favor like what." Clown: "anything the heart desires the master can provide it." Saber: *almost to good to be true. Wait this master can't possibly….. Who knows. It probably just a gimmick to get people to join.* "not interested." Clown: "your loss." she begins to walk away but runs into another group of people. Or they crash into her. A tall blond fellow in a Brown Jacket crashes into Saber knocking her down. Terry: (Dazed) " Owe what did I hit." a younger fellow walked over to Saber and helped her up. Rock: "listen sorry about that. We were in a hurry he didn't mean to bump you." Terry: "yeah sorry." he sticks his hand out and shakes her hand overly energetically. Saber: "umm it's okay I hope you have a nice day." The two wave good bye and leave a while a third one go off in the direction they were going.

**And then there were five**

Meanwhile two other were traveling down the same street. One named Shiki another named Arcuied. Shiki: "wow this is a big place." Arcuied: "yeah. hey who are we trying to find anyway?" Shiki: "mostly three others who can be our teammates. We have to get in that tournament." Arcuied: "(grins) well I guess it would be fun to be in a tournament." Shiki: "let's try not to massacre anyone during this." Arcuied: (tries to act innocent) "oh come on I wont do that." Shiki was ready to say something but then he heard a man in the distance yell ALL RIGHT! They looked to see three people talking to a clown. Terry: (excided) "yeah! With this we can easily pay off our dept. also we can have quite a bit for ourselves too!" Rock: (skeptical) "I not sure if entering a tournament in Treno is alright. you heard the stories. This city has just about everything bad that could possibly be living here. The locals are blood thirsty murders and you want to fight them for money." Terry thinks for about five seconds. Terry: "yes! Rock: (irritated) "yes! Did you really think about it." Terry: "don't worry we'll be okay. Besides we're fighters. We battled Geese and won several years ago. We've entered in the King of fighters Tournament several times why are you so worried now?" Rock: "I don't know we might be rusty. We been living the simple life for so long, and these people are allowed to fight with even guns." Terry: "don't worry I'll handle the gunners." Rock: "well okay. But we need two more." Hotaru: "three more." Rock: "why three?" Hotaru: "I'm not fighting." Rock: "why not?" Hotaru: "I honestly don't like tournaments because there place were people come to see other beat each other up for there own amusement and that's not right." Rock: "you entered a tournament before." Hotaru: "that was a special case to find my brother. Which by the way did not have to nice of a outcome." Terry: (slightly chuckling "yeah you two ended up fighting." Hotaru: (slightly sad)"that's not funny!" Terry: "anyway let's find us some team mates." he scan the area and out of the crowd they saw two young people. They were looking at them. Quickly Terry pointed at the two known as Shiki and Arcuied. They pointed to themselves as a way of making sure he chose them. Terry: "I chose you two!" Rock: (angry) "hey! Don't just pick random people we don't know!" Terry: "fine." he ran up to Shiki and Arcuied and quickly shakes there hands. Terry: "Hello! I'm Terry Bogard from the Border village Dali. What's your name." Shiki: (little bit surprised) "I'm Shiki Tohno and this is Arcuied." Arcuied: "um hi." Terry: "All Right! Now were not strangers so now I chose you!" Rock: (slightly annoyed but starting to not care.) "yeah we need a team of fighters to enter this here tournament. It would be nice if we could join forces." Shiki: "well we were actually trying to find a team too…" Terry: (interrupting) "great! We have new party members!" Arcuied: "you're kind of annoying." Rock: "you'll get used to him. By the way I'm Rock Howard I'm the fourth of our group, and this is Hotaru (she just kind of waves.) she is a little shy and is a pacifist. So we need one more member." Terry: "I'm on the case." quickly he jumps on a concession stand and begins his search. Rock: "who are you looking for." Terry: "I just remember someone who might help." by that he meant he will annoy until they helped. Terry: "found ya!" he jump from building to building till he was near a blond girl wearing a suit. She was examining a item shop. She was looking at armor when a man fell from the sky. Saber: "you again?" Terry: "Yo! Buddy! I don't think I introduced myself I'm Terry Bogard. Who are you." Saber: "I don't like telling my name to strangers." Terry: "awe I'm not strange. I'm trying to form a team of fighters to enter the tournament." Saber: "can't find some one else?" Terry: "come on friend I'll buy you bear." Saber: "I'm not much of a drinker." Terry: (thinks for a bit) "tell you what if you do this favor I'll owe you one." Saber: "owe me a favor?" Terry: "yup! I'll do what ever favor you ask." Saber: "don't you think it's a dangerous deal to make with someone you don't know?" she look in the man's some what dumb overconfidence and concluded face, realizing he either didn't care of the danger of this deal or was just retarded. Saber: "fine I will help." Terry: "Hurray! Wait we'll need to call you something" Saber: "just call me Saber for now." Terry: "ooooo! How mysterious.

**Sign me up**

watch?v=UVJU3nwEZew&feature=related

The group made there way to the mansion to sign up for the tournament. From the upper tower they were being watch. In the tower were two men. The two from before. The mysterious man and the more larger stronger looking man. Mysterious man: "awe they have finally arrived. Soon our plan will be ready. Heh think about it soon I will be master of death. That only one step behind the master of Fate. My good pal please get things ready for my little grim reaper. And lets keep a close eye on the others and make sure the tournament is perfect for them." with that a dark crow broke out of the large mans body and flew to the lower levels of the building fallowing the travelers. The travelers were in the registration room.

Guard: "who will be in your team." Terry: "um me, my friend here Rock. Um them two (pointed to Shiki and Arcuied) also Saber." Guard: "than who is this sixth one?" Hotaru: (little nerves.) "…" Rock: "she a good friend of mine she her to give moral support." Guard: "she can not stay here." Rock: "wait but…" Guard: "those are the rules." Hotaru: (whispering into Rocks ear) "what do I do I can't just stay outside." Rock: "don't worry, I'll get you in later. Just for now find a safe spot to stay and don't go to far away. (turning attention back to guard) okay we will obey your rules." he give Hotaru a hand signal to leave and she does.

**The singing man**

watch?v=bdTUmSXN1js

After Hotaru left the mansion she began to wonder the surrounding area. She notice there was a courtyard in the back of the mansion she thought maybe she could sneak in that way. But there was a high wall around the courtyard. Hotaru: (to herself)"so how am I going to get up there." she scans her surroundings and notice a rope a few crates and a discarded hook. Even though she knew that hook probable used to be someone hand she pick it up attaching it to the robe making a grappling hook. It was a little short so she used the crates to give her a little lift. She then took aim and threw the grappling hook. She missed the first time. She span the hook and took aim again she toss it and ….. She still missed. Hotaru: "come on I can do this. She takes one last shot and makes it. She then scales the wall to the courtyard.

watch?v=1PYMZVuse4U

She enters the court yard. She lands in a bush hiding. As she is hiding she hears someone singing, someone not too far away. Still hidden in the bush she scans the area and notices a man about in his 50's in the center of the courtyard. he's singing into an invisible mike. It's a beautiful song. She listens to his entire song.

watch?v=1MPf0EmoM0g&feature=autoplay&list=WLD2DACD7D7586FB67&index=1&playnext=7

Once he finishes she get out from her hiding place and claps. The man notices her and turns to give her a smile. Man: "thank you. That's mighty kind." Hotaru: "did you make up that song Mr.?" Man: "yes I wrote it myself. I made it some time ago for a daughter of mind, anyway what are you doing here." Hotaru: (believes she has been caught) "what do mean?" Man: "I saw you climb over that wall. Don't worry your not in trouble I'm just wondering why you would try to get in here." Hotaru: "some friends of mine are entering the tournament and I wonted to stay close to them." Man: "oh right then your not a contestant. You should know its dangerous here it would be safer to just buy a ticket and watch." Hotaru: "I have to stay with my friends." Man: "okay, okay no one is stopping you. To be truthful there aren't many guards at the ground level. You should be safe there. Also if you run into any guards just say you're a contestant but give them vague answers. Don't go telling them your team name since you have none. " Hotaru: "thank you mister." Man: "good luck finding your friends." Hotaru: (she begins to leave but stops from curiosity. ) "what's your name mister?" Man: "my name? I don't go by my real name too much anymore so just call me Dr. Peace." Hotaru: "I'm Hotaru I hope we can be considered friends." Dr. Peace: "friends? Your quite a nice little girl your attitude reminds me of my daughter. Sure I guess we can be friends… I hope I don't run into your friends in the tournament. I hate to have to kill them." Hotaru: "you don't have to kill to win a tournament." Dr. Peace: "In a duel one fighter must die. That's just how I do things. But I do wish theme luck. But that doesn't mean I'll give them special treatment." Hotaru: (sad) "I understand." Dr. Peace: "go find your friends there waiting."

**The Argent Mansion**

** watch?v=6eZuEI3Mo5g&feature=c4-overview-vl&list=PLE5FB707761BF2BEE**

Sometime had past since the three groups became one group. They had already signed up for the tournament. Each entering for there own reasons. Terry and Rock entering to pay off there village dept, Shiki and Arcuied trying to uncover the mystery of the attack on there village, and Saber who join mostly because she is forced too. But she also knows that tournament attracts people from far off lands so she might find information about the Holy Grail. Now they have just signed up. After doing so they were sent to the Argent mansion. This mansion has quite a history. At one point in time Kuja owned this mansion. But it was one of his lesser used bases. Mostly used when he visited Treno. Now that he is long dead his property was put up for sale. There were many buyers. But eventually someone got it. Not much is known about him, no really knows his true name. but many call him Wallachia. The man normally stayed in his mansion but every now and then he would do some great event like this.

Currently the group as well as many other fighters had gathered in the main foyer. There was a main stairway which headed up to the next floor were a balcony surrounded the room. As all the fighters were speaking to one another when the main door on the balcony floor opened and a man step forth. He had blond hair and slightly pale skin. He dressed in fancy renaissance based attire. He also wore a large cape. All of his clothing was a dark brownish grey color. Another interesting feature is that his eyes always seem to be closed.

Wallachia: "greetings warriors, Assassins, and champions. Once again I have set up a new tournament. But this time there is more than just Gil for you to fight for. I have developed a special device that will grant it's wielders greatest desire no matter what it is. (every one in the crowed sort of awes at this idea of anything they want being there's. even Saber begin to think her quest could end here.) I see your all very impressed. In this tournament it will be teams of five battling teams of five. You can win a match by forcing the others to quit, by ringing them out, by knocking them out, (he smirks a little.) or the crowd favorite by killing them. any weapons and tactics may be used in order to win. No restrictions. But each fight is one contestant against another. Best 3 out of 5 wins. Also you all will be allowed to stay in the guest rooms here at the mansion. Also you may roam this lower level. But upstairs is off limits. Head to the main dinning room in order to find what team you are fighting. The first round begins tomorrow." now that he is finish he heads back through the doors were he came, back to his upper quarters.

watch?v=lZJZ9cKQVbw

The contestants dispersed there own ways and currently the five were heading to the dinning hall. Rock: "hey guys I'm going to find our room. Besides I have to find a way to get Hotaru in." Terry: "good luck Rock." Rock ventured off. Shiki: "hey what did you name our team anyway." Terry: (strikes an epic pose.) " IRON TAGER!" Shiki and Saber are somewhat surprised from the name and Arcuied is just laughing it up. Terry: "good name huh?" Shiki: "I guess it's okay." Saber: "let's just check the board."

They enter the dinning hall and quite a few teams were in there. They got themselves some food. It was free. Then found a table near the tournament board. Saber and Shiki were scanning for there team name while Terry and Arcuied just ate. There meal was peaceful till a relatively large man showed up. He cast a shadow over Arcuied. At first she ignored him but then he grabbed a sandwich from her plate.

watch?v=6ZwY8_nMpvI

Arcuied: "hey that's mine!" Tall man: "is that so.(he squishes it) that is going to be you in the tournament." Arcuied: (she chuckles a bit)"I'm not the best person to pick a fight with." another tall man shows up who is identical to the first. 2nd Tall man: "I'm sorry for being rude you see I have a bit of a personality disorder." Arcuied: (a little confused) "what do you mean?" 2nd: "please allow me to introduce my selves we are New Destroyman the Super hero Assassin." she get a good look at the two and notices that the two are indeed dressed as super heroes but half of there bodies is missing being replaced with mechanical parts. Arcuied: "are you cosplaying as Frankenstein or something." Rude Destroyman: "Were not cosplayer you stupid little girl." Hero Destroyman: "were simply as we said we are super heroes. ( he walks to the board.) it appears our teams will be facing off in the first round." Saber: "really?" Hero Destroyman: "yes we're right here. Team UAA team United Assassins Association." Saber: "so you're an Assassin." Hero Destroyman: "why yes I am both Ranked 7 and 8." both Destroymen get a gloating look on there face. Arcuied: "so if the two of you are ranked 7 and 8 than which is number 7." Hero Destroyman: "what do you mean?" Arcuied: "well just by your rank it shows that at least one of you is stronger than the other. But which one." Hero Destroyman: "well in honesty it's not really relevant." Arcuied: "oh it's very relevant I need to know which one will be worth my time to fight." Hero Destroyman: "well umm….." Rude Destroyman: (angry)"you don't need to know our rank you stupid little girl! Beside it doesn't matter because we will tare you to shreds!" Arcuied: (not threaten at all) "ha I could handle both of you at the same time." the rude one throws a little tantrum and flips the table over. Arcuied prepares to battle the rude one. ?: "stop Destroyman."

watch?v=EVQPDEdlftc

every one turns to look at a man in a brown trench coat and wearing grey suit and tie underneath. Shiki: "your that guy from earlier." Man: "nice to see you remembered me. I see you actually made a team. That's good for you. Also just as Destroyman said we are opponents in the first round. I do hope you don't disappoint." he scans the lot then he notices Saber. He looks at her for a bit. Saber: "what?" Man: "so you're the one who killed Rank 51 huh. The great king of knights. Funny thought you would be a man." Saber: "so you knew that kid." Man: "somewhat. I don't particularly care about the other Assassins. But to be polite why don't we introduce our teams …." Saber: " Saber just call me that." Man: "interesting name. you may call me Henry. Here is my team." he snaps his fingers and three additional gentlemen walk towards there table. One was dressed like a magician wearing tight black pants and a blue lose fitting shirt. Another one appeared a little old like in his mid 50s he was dress in kaki pants and suit jacket. The last one surprised saber because the last one was an albino man who had striking resemblance to Skelter. But instead wore a black leather jacket and had long hair. Saber: "how?" Henry: "oh I see you've notice Helter Skelter." Saber: "didn't I just fight him earlier? Are you some kind of spirit?" Helter: (relaxed cold voice)" oh so you must be the one who killed my brother." Saber: "Brother?" Helter: "yes you see he was my younger brother. We share the same Assassin name just reverse. He was Skelter Helter the Slingshot. I'm Helter Skelter the Drifter. I promise you I am much stronger than my brother. I am ranked 11." Saber: "let me guess you want revenge or something?" Helter: "I don't give a crap about that little twerp. He got himself killed. Besides I'm not allowed to fight you." Saber: "not allowed?" Henry: "allow me to explain I wish to battle you in the tournament. You are well known as a skilled fighter. Currently I hold Rank 2 as a Assassin. Someone else that's…. kind of my rival holds rank 1. In the association there is two ways to increase rank by killing the one who holds it, or by killing a very powerful or important person. You're my last option and I hope you don't disappoint me." he walks away and gives a hand signal to New Destroyman to fallow. As there leaving Arcuied makes a quick remark. Arcuied: "yeah go fallow your master." the rude Destroyman furious get close to her face. Rude Destroyman: "cocky little prick tomorrow we're going to battle. You versus New Destroyman, and you will die." Arcuied: ( she pulls close to his ear.) "give it your best shot. Because if you don't I'll make sure you'll be rotting in agony for eternity." Rude: "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! You obviously don't know who your talking too!" every one in the dinning room looks at them. Helter: "your embarrassing yourself if you really want to shut her up than stop talking and fight her. Tomorrow we'll let you two go first." Rude Destroyman: "good tomorrow you are dead!" Arcuied: "one good thing about tomorrows fight I get to kill you twice." hero quickly grabs his rude counter part and he drags him away as he spits out curse words left and right.

watch?v=lZJZ9cKQVbw

After they left the older gentleman introduced himself old Man: "my title is Dr. peace I'm ranked 9." magician: "I am the great Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarski. The master of illusions. I'm ranked 4" Dr. Peace: "listen don't take Henry and Destroyman to represent us all. Some of us are decent fellows. You now what, why don't I buy you all some coffee its only nice. Besides we should enjoy the peace, tomorrow we'll be out to kill each other." Terry: "could we have beer instead?" Helter: "I'm not interested in getting acquainted with my prey. I'm going." Harvey: "no one cares go. Hey would you like to see some tricks."

**Getting acquainted**

Dr. Peace buys the groups some alcoholic beverages. Terry and Arcuied drinks the most of it. Harvey begins performing magic tricks for the group. Everyone in the dinner is greatly amazed by him. They all begin to talk and laugh. They even do a little karaoke. They sing most of the night away. Each one takes there turn singing a song. Each one a little better than the other. Some are too drunk to be audible. Eventually Dr. peace decides to sing he sings The Virgin Child Makes Her Wish.

watch?v=Y35Q7xXmTUQ&feature=related

Despair, The End of the WorldI Hear The Rising Phoenix In My The Virgin Child Made A Wish Upon a Star,That Night Her Mother Talks no A Hold The End of the DreamA Shining Fish Splashes in a StreamAnd The Virgin Child Loses Her Heart and SoulThat Night Her Mother's Eyes See no the Wind Blows, a Virgin Child Comes Sing A a Pretty Melody Never Heard More Virgin just as the Night.

watch?v=pOeVG_BFC1g

He sings the song beautifully and everyone in the room is awed by the song. Everything just seems so calm now. For a moment every one forgets that tomorrow is the start of the fighting. When it ends everyone starts to clap

Arcuied: (slightly drunk) "such a nice song!" Shiki: "yeah but I never heard of it before." Dr. Peace: "that because I wrote it. I had written it for my daughter." he steps down from his stand to sit with the others again. Terry: "who's your daughter?" Dr. Peace: "her name is Jennifer she a nice little girl. Don't get to see her much since I start working in the death business." Arcuied: "really why not." Dr. Peace: "my wife said I was a bad influence. So she left me and took Jennifer with her. I've been trying to leave this business for as long as I can remember. But you don't just stop being an assassin. Especially if your ranked 9." Harvey: "you see we assassins not only kill to gain rank but we also kill to retain it. We are just as much as targets as anyone else. Our high rank gives newer assassins the thirst to kill us. If we win this tournament we'll use our wish to quite this fighting." Shiki: "so what would you do if you could leave." Dr. Peace: "try to patch up with my wife." Harvey: "I'll join the circus as the great Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarski were I'll do shows for all the people in the world." Dr. Peace: "so what are you kids going to do if you win." Terry: "I burn down the crops in my village that was to pay off a dept from some big business. So I've entered for the money." Shiki: "I'm just searching for someone." Dr. Peace: "a girl? (he shakes his head.) awe a rival. Seems like a lot of people have those. Listen kid I know from experience. Don't let hatred or anger get the best of you, or you'll end up like me one day." Harvey: "well we should go now were going to need our rest. (suddenly cold) tomorrow be warn our nice and warm attitude will be gone. Remember we are assassins we fight to kill, and we have no problem splattering your blood across the pavement." Arcuied: "don't worry I have no problem killing you either." Dr. Peace: "hahaha! Good luck kids." they walk off to there rooms. Saber: "we should get some rest too if we are to do good in the fight tomorrow." they nod and head to there rooms.

**Ignition**

** watch?v=-RQh4go0-hI&feature=channel_video_title**

Old one: "the preparation are now fully set. The world has reach stabilization. Soon the collection process will begin. All that is now left to do is the unlock the pathway to the crystal. It a same I wish I would have more time to study how this world will turn out. Oh well it will take a while to locate the keys to the life streams crystal core. In the mean time I will study this world and see the power of the life stream at work. xxxxxxxxxxERRORxxxxxxxxxxxx. Error what could this be. (mechanical voice) detecting multiple none simulated material. (normal) indeed they are the keys no cause for alarm. (mechanical) no detecting organic non simulated material. Creature from another dimension are intruding. There interference can cause corruption to the life stream. (normal) were is the origin of this disturbance. (mechanical) plotted field X: 98 Y: 76 Z:40 (normal) that is the region known as Treno. I will take observation of the region and remove all that should not be there."


	3. Chapter 3 Night tournament

**Twin Moons chapter 3**

**Call of the chosen **

watch?v=HLccW2lv854

Deep in the outer reaches of time, space, and dimension laid a floating Altar. It floated in what seemed like infinite space. On the Altar were eight thrones. Each throne had different words etched into them. Order, Agony, Dreams, Renewal, Arrogance, Fear, Chaos and Valor. Each with its own king. Swirls of energy appeared and they departed to their individual thrones. Beings were then materialized in all but two of the chairs, Fear and Arrogance. The man who sat on Order was their leader. Order: "Brothers and sisters it is nice to see you all once again. I can even say Renewal has come to join us. She has been in search of the world stones, our key to the crystal. As you all know the Old one has spoken that the world of Gaia has regain stability and now we will be able to set foot upon the world once again. But be fore warned although we are the mightiest of beings we are still prone to destruction. The greatest and mightiest of all existence has been brought forth for us to feast upon there energy. But this is no normal prey. But a prey that can... bite back." Chaos: (bored)" All this cautioning is stupid. They're nothing but a bunch of flesh monkeys we ascended far beyond them ages ago. We are the all powerful beings, we fear nothing!" Order: "We are not completely invincible. There are those who can counter our power and there is a difference from bravery and being retarded. (He glares at the one who sits on the Throne of Chaos.)"

Another energy appeared opening a doorway. Then a feeble man strapped to a wheel chair rolled in. Chaos: "How rude this is our room. It's not for weak flesh monkeys like you!" Order: "Silence! Let the Old one speak." Old One: "My masters, my data harbors bad news. The world already poses a threat to us. There are already powers not tampered by the life stream that conspire against us." Order: "All should have been assimilated by the combining of the life streams. Could there be those who have escaped its power?" Old One: "My charts don't lie. There are beings wandering about that are out of our control." Order: "This just only confirms my caution. For now, Old One, we will provide you the power to complete the task to confirm and deal with the problem. We must make haste on our venture for it seems that it will not be as easy as we had deemed it be. Old One, you wish ascension like us don't you? Then eliminate them for us. Take the airship, The Invincible and show them our might. Meanwhile the rest of you go off and locate the world stones immediately." With that they all turned to energy and dissipated from the area. The Old One too also left. Order: "And so it begins. The new race for perfection." he then fades into the air and leaves.

**Strategy **

watch?v=aOgHJ_SG4rg

It was the night before the first tournament battle. Terry, Rock, and Hotaru were discussing the tournament. At the moment the others were in their own rooms. Rock: "So how should we take on these guys tomorrow." Terry: "What do you mean?" Rock: "We should think about how we're gonna take these guys down. (thinking about there teammates) We should also think about what they're like." Terry: "You're still worried about them? Dude without them, we wouldn't even be in this tournament." Rock: "Well just trying to be safe, who knows what kind of people they are, I mean you saw those assassins, they're ruthless." Terry: (lays back and relaxes on his bed.)"Yeah they're so bent up on killing." Rock: "Is that all you can say? They threaten to kill us and you're just kickin back here like nothing can go wrong? This isn't like any other tournaments we've been through, if we lose we die, they've made that very clear." Terry: (overconfident)"Then we just try our best not to lose. That's all there is to it." Rock: "Just don't lose? What kind of idea is that?"

watch?v=slbcZqYi5X4&NR=1

As he argues, Hotaru who was on the opposite side of the room started to tear up a bit. Rock immediately noticed Hotaru's teary face. Rock: "Hotaru what's wrong?" Hotaru: "Are you sure you have to do this tournament? We can't find another way to get the money." Rock: "Hotaru, you know that we can't make that much money in time before the land is lost. We only have a month till it's bought out." Hotaru: "You can get hurt here and I don't want to see anybody die Rock." Rock: "Don't worry we're not going to die." Hotaru: "But the assassins. I don't want them to die either." Rock: "Trust me we wouldn't kill a fly, right Terry?" Terry was busy swatting a fly. Rock: "HEY! I was trying to make a point here!" Terry: "Oh come on dude like I would ever go that far." Hotaru: "But what about the others? What if they kill them?" Terry: (joking) "Well, at least two will be alive." she starts to cry from hearing this comment. Terry: "Ah, that was a bad joke sorry." Rock: "Don't worry we'll prevent death from claiming any souls, Hotaru. (he grabs her hand and looks her in the eye.) I Promise." She smiles and wipes the tears from her eyes. Hotaru: "Hey Rock can we do one more thing?" Rock: "Like what?" Hotaru: "I want to help Dr. Peace. He told me that he hasn't seen his family in a long time. If we win can we help him reach his family? We could at least do that much for him." Rock: (thinks for a bit) "Sure, we'll help him." Hotaru: "Thank you, I only want something better for Dr. Peace." she hugs him and then heads off towards her own room. Terry: "This isn't going to be the cleanest tournament, what will you do if she sees something? Rock: "I'll just try my best to deal with it. Besides, I made a promise to protect her.

**Dark arena **  
><span> watch?v=6XJHoi6MifA&amp;feature=related<span>

There are thousands of people in the stands cheering and screaming for the tournament to begin. In the main balcony of the arena stood three, dark and mysterious figures who gaze with anticipation. Gradually, their image shows. One was the tournament sponsor, Wallachia. The other was a tall man wearing only a grey trench coat. His entire body other than his head was nothing but shadows. His skin was pale and his hair was grayed out. Last was a tall lanky man. He wore a black suit and tie and also sports a fedora. He had the most devious smile that could chill the strongest of hearts. He reeked with deceit and trickery. Yet he also had a great air of enigma to him. Terumi: "Ah the smell of battle. The roaring screams of pain oh it just brings me back. Isn't it just nostalgic Nero? Nrvnqsr: "It definitely is something." Terumi: "Soon, this chaotic feeling will spread through this world and wow! Won't that just be something?" He looks down towards the arena waiting in anticipation like how a child stares at a piece of candy. Terumi: "Soon I will see your true potential Tohno Shiki. Battle in the tournament, win and show me the power that you have. Show us all of that wondrous killing power of yours." he begins to laugh and gradually it explodes to evil laughter.

**Bellum**

watch?v=67XNjlob_Lw

The group were all gathered at the gates waiting to enter the battle. They reviewed the rules of the tournament. The rules were simple, there were five matches, best 3 of 5 wins. The fight may end in a death but you may also ring out an opponent or knock them unconscious for longer than 10 seconds. Rock: "Okay guys lets give this our all. We can win this, all we need to do is get three ring outs." he looked around and notice no one was paying attention to him. Rock: "Hey! I'm giving a speech here." Arcuied: "Yeah, yeah give it your best we know that already." Terry snickers a bit and Rock becomes frustrated. Terry: "Let's just rush in there and show those assassins whose boss! Yeah! Whose with me!" he lifts his hand for a high five towards Saber but was ignored coldly. He then forced the high five to Shiki. Happy, he rushes into the arena and blows kisses to the crowd and shows off like some high life celebrity. Arcuied: "Show off." she enters next and every one else soon follows

On the other side, the UAA team awaits and New Destroyman too also flaunts himself with confidence. Rude Destroyman: "Yeah who is the mightiest in all the universe? It's me, Destroyman, yeah! yeah! Show me some love ladies." he points to some girls in the stands and grins at them and starts thrusting his hips in their direction. The other Destroyman sees Arcuied approach the arena. Hero Destroyman: "Well, well looks like you made it. I almost thought you wouldn't show up." Rude: "Oh yeah! the little Whore made it!" Arcuied: "So are you two ready to fight me or are you just gonna stand there like two little idiots." Rude: "Why you, oh your going to get it good, gonna get it real good." she enters the arena and they follow. Arcuied: "So both of you will be fighting me?" Hero: "Yes you see since we are two parts of the same whole we are counted as one contestant. We must both be defeated in order for you to win." Arcuied: "Well that's unfair. You should have cut yourself into more pieces so that I would at least have a challenge. (grins)" Rude: "Why you little slut, your dead." Hero: "Wait, before we can begin any official battle we must shake hands." he extends his left arm while the other still grumbling extends his right.

watch?v=whlLgFuAERg

Arcuied examines the two suspiciously. Arcuied: "Shake hands? Why?" Hero: "It is merely an honorable thing. Just because we are enemies does not mean we have to be uncivilized." Rude: "Just shake a damn hand so we cam get on with it." Arcuied: "Who should I shake?" Hero: "Doesn't matter." Rude: "Pick the one that's throbbing. Heh heh." she grabs the Rude ones hand. Hero: (whispers)"Destroy." Rude: (yells) "SPARK!" a jolt of electrical energy surges into Arcuied stunning her then the New Destroyman's unleashed a flurry of attacks on her. Relentlessly beating her back and forth like a rag doll. After a giving her a good beating, they picked her up, threw her into the air and release their ultimate attack. Hero: "DESTROY!" Rude: "BUSTER!" Two beams fired from their lower regions and blast Arcuied the two then laugh maniacally believing that they had destroyed her. Looking at her corpse the rude goes to play with the body. Rude: "This is what happens when you mess with Destroy...!?" he stops in fear as he looks to see the corpse is still moving. He immediately drops and crawls back to his counterpart hiding behind him.

watch?v=ROuEtjx8R4c

Hero: "She's unscathed... but nothing can survive that attack." she was up fully intact didn't even seemed to care about the attack. Arcuied: "So do you have any other fun surprises?" she dusts herself off. Hero: "Why you, come and get some you punk!" he charges fist ready to battle Arcuied. He swings and jabs fast but she was much faster. She dodges everything with ease. Finally she lets him hit her dead in the face. But the attack didn't even faze her. She grabs his arm and smirks. Arcuied: "Now it's my turn." She in one short yank pulled his robotic arm off and swings it like a bat nailing him in his cybernetic head decapitating him. Sparks and oil spatter out of its body and it fell to the ground. Arm still in her hand she points at the other. Arcuied: "You're next." Immediately the last Destroyman runs for the edge of the ring to ring himself out. Arcuied: "Oh no you don't!" she rushes out catching him in an instance, she punches him in the gut and launches him into the air. She jumps after him batting him around till she finally slams him to the ground and stomps him upon landing, crushing his torso. His robotic eye flicker than the light finally fades out.

New Destroyman Dead

**Intermission**

watch?v=OXJa1ypnuA8

Meanwhile back were the rest of the team was watching. Every one was cheering for Arcuied but Hotaru was feeling sick to her stomach and began to tear up. Hotaru: "You promised..." Rock: "Huh?" Hotaru: "You said there would have been no deaths... you lied." Rock: " Hotaru, I'm sorry..…" Hotaru: "Shut it you liar!" she ran off back towards the gate they came from. Terry: "Well you royally messed that up." Rock: " I have to go talk to Her." he went off to try to comfort Hotaru. Arcuied rejoins the group. Arcuied: "Where's he going?" Shiki: "To talk to his girl friend that you just traumatized." Arcuied: "What?" Terry: "Remember we said not to kill any of them?" Arcuied: (trying to seem innocent) "Oh, I sort of forgot that." Terry: "Well no matter, what's done is done." he looks at the other group and notices that Dr. Peace is stepping in the ring. Terry: *I better handle this myself* "I'll be fighting next."

Meanwhile in the box. Terumi: "How fast!" Wallachia: "How boring! Just boring, boring, boring! There was nothing to the fight it was utterly boring!" Terumi: "Don't worry they'll get to the interesting stuff soon."

**Reunion**

Rock chases after Hotaru down the corridors of the tournament halls. He keeps calling for her to stop and listen but she only ignores him. Rock: "Listen Hotaru, I didn't want that to happen. That girl did it. I had no control of the situation. Don't leave yet." Hotaru: (finally she turns to face him.) "I just don't want to watch this, it's gruesome and barbaric, ... I just don't want to see it." she starts to leave again but is stopped by a freighting figure.

watch?v=XAVr1iknPDI

In front of Hotaru in the hallway is a massively tall man. He sports a cape that covers most of his being and also wore an Oni mask. His aura is simply freighting just something about him reads danger. Hotaru: "Excuse me mister I would like to get through please." The man just stare down at her. With the mask in the way, you could not tell what he was thinking, it only made the moment more unsettling. Rock: (concerned) "Hotaru, step back from him." she moved back to Rocks side. As he prepped for his defense he heard a laughter from behind the man. A man around Rock's height dressed in white showed up. ?: "Ah little girl don't be afraid of Grant, he wouldn't hurt a fly." Rock: (a bit panicked) "Uncle Kain..."

**Steel Python**

watch?v=FTJ-z9As2dI

Dr. Peace: "Well country boy it was nice knowing you." Terry: "Aww, why do you gotta make it as if we'll never see each other again?" Dr. Peace: "Boy, you know very well that I'm going to kill you, Right?" Terry: "Oh yeah you see I wasn't thinking about losing and you see I'm not much of the killing type. Whenever I play some Mortal Kombat, I always chose friendship instead of fatality." Dr. Peace(smile) "Heh, heh. well ain't that nice..." Terry: "What's nice?" Dr. Peace: "To still have a sense of humor in a place like this. I do so hope this fight will be fun." He strikes a gunman's pose and pulls out his golden six-shooter magnum. Terry braces himself in his own battle ready stance. The two stare off for a second... Then bang! The Dr. fires three shots at Terry, and with unearthly reflexes he manages to dodge two of the three shots, one was lodged in his right leg. Dr. Peace: "Nice reflexes boy but let's see just how well you can dance." he pulls out a second magnum and stars unloading on Terry. Terry starts dodging again. He trained long and hard in his life, battled many foes with many different of different abilities and skills. Throughout his battles, he's learn that it's either to be fast or to be dead. 1... 2... 3... 4. Four of the nine shots hit him. One right through his shoulder, one hits his left side , one grazed his face and some how another in the same leg as before. Dr. Peace: *Drat's he's pretty good now I have to reload.*

Terry: (to himself) "I better end this now or I'm toast." he charged full speed across the area towards Dr. Peace. His fist cocked and is charged with Ergokenetic energy. Dr. Peace in full panic tries to block his attack, though it would not make a difference. Terry, now right in front of him. Terry: " Buster! (Dr. Peace goes oh crap) Wolf!" Terry unleashes a powerful punch with an explosive force. It blasts Dr. Peace through the air and then out the ring. He was plastered right into the wall. When the smoke finally clears the gun man is unconscious and Terry wins. Terry: (raising fist in the air) "Yeah I won! Who else want some!" he drops on his back resting.  
>Arcuied: "Wow, didn't actually think the guy can make it." Shiki: "You think he is a magus? Those shouldn't be normal abilities of a human. Arcuied: (shrugging) "Who knows (joking a little) I'm mean it's still not as special as seeing death. " she looks to Saber who seems a little unimpressed by the show of force, really was sort of silent the entire time. Arcuied: *Wonder what she could be thinking.*<p>

**Grant **

watch?v=ANVb4zget6Q

Meanwhile back in the hallways, Rock was fighting Grant. Well was losing to Grant. Rock: "GRAAAAHHHHH!" Grant punched him with great force slamming him into the wall. This was the last hit. Rock was literally beaten senseless. Hotaru: (on verge of tears.) "Stop! Leave him alone!" Grant than picked up Rock by the throat. Kain: "tsk tsk. Rock you're such a pathetic waste of DNA. But of course the Howard's were always trash. I always at least hoped that I would take over from your incompetent father but you see, there was no fun in winning by default." Rock: "That's not my problem." Kain: "Sad, what an embarrassment, someone of our social status living like a commoner with that. (he points to Hotaru) a sad pathetic excuse of poor trash. Rock how could you even align yourself with these street rats." Rock: "Cause they're my friends, unlike you I actually have some." Kain: "Ha, funny. So let me guess you're hoping to stop me from flattening Dali? Boy I own that land now and there's nothing you can do about it." Rock: "It's not yours yet... if I win the money I can buy you out." Kain: "So what if you out bid me? What about next year? That town doesn't make the money it used to. The kingdom will just place it on sale again the year after." Rock: "I'll deal with it when the time comes. Until then, I will win the tournament and I will save my town." Kain: "Rock, I'll cut you a deal. You see Grant here is also in the tournament, you know, to promote the family company. If you manage to win the entire tournament which is highly unlikely than I will make sure that Dali never goes broke again." Rock: "We don't need your money." Kain: "Hmph, sure you don't. Look, I'm only doing this because you're my sister's son but because you're also Geese's son. If you lose, I will make that town a Mako reactor.

Kain: "Come Grant, let us leave the peasant to sit in his own filth." Grant drops Rock on the ground and leave with Kain. Hotaru immediately goes to Rock. Hotaru: (concern) "Rock! Are you okay? Are you hurt? (stupid question huh.)" Rock: "No, I'm fine. (stands ups and brushes himself off.) Just little flesh wounds. " Hotaru: "Flesh wounds are serious, you could bleed out and die." Rock: "No, I'm fine." take one step than collapses. His right leg is broken. Hotaru: "You aren't fine. Oh... I can't leave you to be hurt like this Rock. I'll try to patch you up." Rock: "So you're staying." Hotaru: "I don't approve of your new friends but you fight for a cause so I will help."

**Intermission 2 **

watch?v=NX3ZhWXX3Wc

Back in the box Terumi is speaking with Wallachia and Nero. Terumi: "Ah! We have a fine set of contestants but I still can't wait for my little grim reaper to step on the stage. Mr. Nrvnqsr, you have been quiet this whole time. Do you have any opinions of this situation?" Nero: (Author's note: This is easier to spell for me.) "Hmm... What if this tournament attracts the attention of the Trials." Terumi: "Oh, yes, the Trials, the great Fusers of dimensions. They are a threat but this is just a tournament. They wouldn't interfere with something that's unrelated to them. Besides, I have some insurance just incase a spy of theirs show up. Not to mention they aren't the brightest bunch out there. They'll never know what's really happening till it's too late." walks close to the window of the box and looks down at Shiki. Terumi: *My grim reaper, soon you will be fully realized, and I shall control all of dimensions!* he cackles relentlessly, echoing within the room. 


	4. Chapter 4 The Irish mystery

**Twin Moons chapter 4**

**Damage**

watch?v=tSV8n97dZQY

Burning... Flames and destruction rained around the entire area. The dead littered the streets, it smelled so awful. In the middle of the destruction was a large tall shadowy man. He was Nero, a very powerful vampire. He just strolled through the town killing and destroying everything for pretty much no reason. Further down the road was a boy who lived in this village. He has only lived there for a short time. During those times he met many people, the true ancestor Arcueid, the hunter Ciel, even his own brother, who he had to kill, but that's a story for another time. This boy named Shiki stood alone ready to defend what was left of his town against this beast of darkness.

Nero: "Boy I ask of you do you remember me." Shiki: "Remember you,? What do you mean?" (Looks around at the destruction.) "Don't try to anything funny on me." He charges towards Nero at full speed. Nero: *I guess it is true; my existence is beyond this world. Pity my death doesn't remember his first opponent.* "Oh well." a large shadowy arm juts out from his body grabbing Shiki by his face and slamming him into the ground. Nero: *he is a little sloppier than I remember* he begins to crush Shiki into the ground, the pressure building in his head as he is being smashed into the pavement. Shiki then grabs his knife and slashes at the arm pinning him down. The shadowy arm goes limp and falls from him and almost immediately Shiki jumps to charge at Nero. In retaliation Nero shoots a bull at him, but Shiki just somersaults over it. For a moment the two glare at each other eyes, both envisioning the deaths of each other. Shiki slashes and Nero dodges, but loses his left arm. Nero: *so much for sloppy.* they turn to face one another again as they prepare the charge. This time Birds explodes from Nero's form swarming towards Shiki Scratching and scrapping through, flinging the injured Shiki to the ground. Nero: "This fight has gone on long enough. I'm losing track of my objective." Shiki: (Tired breathing heavily) "Objective?" Nero: "This here was merely an invitation." Shiki: "An invitation? To what?" Nero: "From the horrors of your past. Shiki come to Treno, there our fight will continue. There your lost memories will be awaken." Shiki: *Lost memories?* Nero: "There is a tournament enter it and everything here shall be fixed and turned back to normal, even she will return."

**Character select**

watch?v=OXJa1ypnuA8

Terry: "Blazing Wolf!" A surge of energy circles around Terry's fist as he prepares to use his special attack. Moving with great speed he closes the gap between the Dr. and him and let's out with all force the fist of the Blazing Wolf. *BASH*. The force of the punch was so strong it had blast Dr. Peace through the air towards the wall of the tournament arena off the ring. The crowd goes wild with their cheers. Terry looks out to the crowd and lifts his fist in triumph. The other three assassins watched in discussed anger at their loss. Henry: "This isn't looking good for us." Harvey: "I know this is terrible, one more loss and we're finished." Helter: "That means I should go next, I can win this." Harvey: "Hey, your only ranked 11 you don't get to fight." Helter: "Correction I am 6 now since 9 -7 are now defeated." Harvey: "That's not how the rankings work." Henry: "You're both idiots I'm going to go next because I'm stronger than you both." Helter & Harvey: "Shut up Sir Henry motherfuck!" Henry: "I'm really getting tired of that name." the three continue to argue for a while.

Back on the other side of the field team, Iron Tager was choosing there next fighter. Shiki: "So who should go next? We can definitely count out that other country guy since he hasn't come back yet." Arcueid: "Why don't you go next? These guys look really easy." Shiki: (somewhat joking)"Heh, what's that's supposed to mean." Arcueid: "Oh nothing, come on just go next show the others what you can do. Besides you need to build up on the intimidation factor." Shiki: "Intimidation factor?" Arcueid: "Yeah besides that cry baby you have the weakest appearance at the moment. It's your appearance that can make you a target here." Shiki: (thinking a bit)"Guess so why not. (Looks to Saber) Hey ...knight lady do you mind if I go next." Saber: (turns a little towards Shiki) "No, I do not mind." Shiki: "Well then I guess I'm next." Terry shows up carrying Dr. Peace on his back. Terry: (breathing a little heavy.) "Yo guys... what's up?" Shiki: "Hey good fight... Um why are carrying that guy around for?" Terry: "Well Hotaru said she wanted to do something special for him and since he is unconscious it'd be kinda rude just to leave him there." He then drops him on the ground. Shiki: (jokingly) "So it's not rude to leave him over there but it isn't if he is just sitting over here." Terry: "Heh well least he's on the good side of the ring. Anyway (looking around) man Rock missed the fight." Shiki: "Yeah your friend hasn't come back since he left earlier." Terry: "guess that makes sense Hotaru was pretty steamed. Any way who's fighting?" Shiki: "I'm going next I guess." Terry: (does a powerful pat to his back) "Good luck little buddy." Shiki: (a bit uncomfortable to that.) "Heh yeah." he walks towards the ring.

watch?v=dsHsIAN7yoo

Back on the other side. Harvey: "rematch, rematch!" Helter: "hell no, I won in paper, rock, scissors, I won in drawing strings, I won the fucking card game, and I guess your mother's maiden name. No more games I won and that is it." Henry: "He's got a point." Harvey: "Fine." Helter looks towards the ring. Helter: "Damn. I got to fight the school kid, what a waste." Harvey: "Regretting huh?" Helter: "Heh no. I swear you planned this I'll never go up in rank fighting the easy ones. Oh well I'll just give him a quick death.

**The Drifter**

The two now stood staring at one another. On one side was Shiki, on the other was the Albino man with long hair, Helter Skelter. Shiki: (breaking the silence.) "Hey are you the brother of that guy whose was killed by the knight." Helter: (mocking)"Aww you remembered. Actually I was hopping to fight her. Not really for revenge though, I could care less for the little shit, I just want that sword. That aside, who might you be entering a tournament like this. Shiki: "I'm looking for someone." Helter: (Calmly)"Ah such a serious look, the look of a killer. This person must be a rival of yours. I do hope you use that anger to make this fight more interesting." Shiki pulls his knife and readies himself. Shiki: "I promised someone not to kill you. So I might just cut your arm off instead." Helter: "Ha! Kid you got jokes huh, but you stand no chance. (Pulls out his duel revolvers) Hear the lullaby? Well, rest in peace, baby!"

watch?v=g_f43XlVlSY

Helter aims his weapons and begins to fire a volley of bullets with his revolvers. Shiki with flawless reflexes jumps into the air dodging the bullets. With Helter being open for attack he dives down like an eagle planting his foot in Helter's face. Helter staggers back from the hit. Helter: "So you're quick. Guess this won't be so boring after all." He pops the bullets out of his revolver and in a swift movement reloads them with new bullets. Helter: "Let's try this again." He begins shooting again. Shiki quickly weaves out of the way of the volley of bullets. With a few seconds of openness he charges to strike at Helter again, this time with his knife. They clash and Helter blocks Shiki's attack with one of his guns, and with the other he quickly slams it into the side of Shiki's head. It causes him to spin and stagger back. Helter: "You're fast but not fast enough." Helter charges Shiki ready to beat him with his Revolvers, but Shiki at the last moment slashes Helter with his knife scarring his face. As a reflex Helter jumped back. Helter: (quietly to himself) "What was that?(he looks to Shiki who has a very serious stare). The eyes of a killer, but on such a simple kid?"

Shiki dashes towards Helter again at full speed. Helter: "This again? Learn something new!" He readies to block but Shiki does not attack, instead he dashes right past him, and then in another second charges past again. Before long he was dashing back and forth at untraceable speeds. Helter: *What the hell is with this kid? No normal person can move this fast.* To him he just sees a blur move by every couple of seconds. Then suddenly BAM! Something hit Helter hard in the head. But when he turns to look whatever hit him was gone. Then another crashing hit landed on his lower legs actually flipping him. Frustrated he gets back up. Helter: (yelling) "This is getting annoying!"

watch?v=qIT3fkjoVTU&feature=related

Helter: "Gauntlet Blade Style!" he pulls out two large gauntlet's with blades jutting out of them. Helter: "Are you ready for round two kid?" Helter begins to cool his head, taking a look of relaxation. After a few seconds he positions himself in a blocking formation almost like an instance reflex. The reflex was well timed he had blocked Shiki's attack. Shiki: (surprised) "..." Helter: (smiling) "Well it's time to meet your maker!" Immediately he swings his free blade hand at Shiki piercing him in his stomach. Shiki coughs up some blood and it lands on Helter face. Helter: "How rude. Bleeding on me!" with all his force he launches Shiki into the air. After climbing about 16 feet Helter activate a second gauntlet mode "Claw style" the blades were now replaced with chained claw launchers. He launches the claws towards Shiki's leg and yanked him backed to the ground. Shiki slammed into the ground with a great thud. Helter: "Time to do this Mario style." Helter begins to spin and Shiki still attached to the claw twirling him in the air in similar fashion to Mario signature move on Bowser. They spin faster and faster. The sight becomes dizzying to watch. Helter: "prepare to say goodbye!" he throws Shiki, hurling towards the edge of the ring. But just before he flies off he is grabbed by the claw again this time by the neck and is yanked back to Helter. Shiki: *Is this guy stupid? He totally could have won. No, his eyes tell me he wants to enjoy this, that he did that on purpose. Whatever, means I won't lose that easily.* Soaring toward Helter at great speed, Shiki almost crashes into him but Helter side steps allowing him to fly to the other edge only to be pulled back. But this time Shiki had enough. He repositions him self and takes a moment to look at the chain. Tilting his glasses up like for a better view. Then he slashes at the Chain. Helter: "Ha you idiot can't break that chain, its made of the strongest ..." The chain broke setting Shiki free. Still launching forward but now not at Helter's will, he slams into the surprised face of Helter with his foot. With the speed pick up from Helter attack, it just makes Shiki's more devastating. The blow was so powerful it misplaced Helter's jaw.  
>Landing on the other side Shiki turns to Helter, and Helter to Shiki. They square off in a stand off of sorts. Helter: *Pops his jaw back in place* "Damn it, you're gonna die boy!" He charges at Shiki, gauntlets in blade form and Shiki counter charges.<p>

**Duel **

watch?v=TlOSbcNzUCo

A gash of blood shoots from Shiki and the left arm of Helter falls off. Helter: "fuck!" Shiki: (to himself) "Heh that was a bad hit, but got to keep focus if I wanna beat him." Helter: (furious) "Messed my jaw up and ya cut my arm off, friggin bastard!" Shiki: "Your lucky, I could have cut your head off. You know how fast I am, don't you? Give up now and I won't have to kill you." Helter: "Ya little prick, who do ya think you are." the gauntlet changes into a Gatling form, firing at Shiki rapidly. Shiki swerves to the side and with great speed he begins to dodge the bullets and cut some with his knife. It was like a scene in a samurai versus a gunman flick. Helter only getting more furious, his shots only became wilder, shooting without reserve. This act of rage only drained his bullets in vain and as his clips become empty, horror had stricken his face as he stare at his opponent alive and well. Helter: (With fear) "I'm not scared of you! I'll kill you, I'll kill you, ya little prick!" The gauntlet reverts to blade form and through instinctive fear, Helter charges toward Shiki at full speed. With a face that shows the confidence of outcome, Shiki dashes toward Helter with knife. Shiki takes aim, hoping to just stop him but not to kill him. He slashes at Helter's right leg, causing Helter to collapse. Helter: *Graaaaah!* (utterly panicked.) "No! I can't lose! Not to someone like you!" He tries to stand balancing on one leg. Then, without warning, Shiki stumbles and grabs lightly at his head, as if it's aching. Shiki: (Sluggishly to himself) "Damn, I've used it for too long. But... I think it might be okay, with how he is now, it's impossible for him to win so I gotta... I gotta drag him off the ring. (Walks exhaustedly towards Helter) Helter: "No, get away, I can't die- I mean, I can't lose here!" Helter reflexively lifts his arm, with his gauntlet now like a rocket. He fires a missile and it burst into several mini-rockets. Shiki, with pained effort, narrowly avoid most shots with a few grazing him then a final missile, one noticeably larger, bursts in the front of him. Although not close enough to seer or burn at his skin, the force of the blast pushed and knocked him into the ground. With painful effort, Shiki rises back up. Helter: "Why? How can you keep on going wounded like that?" Shiki look towards Helter's remaining arm which panics Helter. Shiki takes the charge, but then, his arms and legs go limp, the knife that was in his hands dropped onto the ground. At a split second, Shiki instead goes for a tackle towards Helter, pushing each other towards the edge. Helter a little panicked uses his gauntlet Claw to lift Shiki over him. Shiki is flipped off the ring, landing on the ground causing the first ring out.

**No More Heroes**

watch?v=e73EDBGrHQg

Arcueid: "Shiki!" Terry: "Crap!" Saber: "!" the three quickly head towards  
>Shiki who seems quite injured. Arcueid: "Shiki are you okay." Shiki: "Yeah I'm fine just took a few too many hits." Suddenly they heard twisted maniacal laughter, as if from a deranged lunatic. They look up to see the source. Helter: "HAHAHAHA! And now this hit will surely kill you!" They turn to see Helter with his gauntlet set up like a shotgun, and it was in perfect kill distance. Arcueid quickly tries to stop the man, but then... *Slssh* he was dead... Well, Helter was dead. Before the man could pull the trigger his head was not with his body but on the grass with a stiff expression of lunacy. His body then fell shortly after. Arcueid: (confused) "What the?" her eyes trail up to Helter's killer; it was the Irish man in the trench coat. Henry: (coldly) "You're welcome." Terry: (angry )"Hey, what's wrong with you? How could you kill your own friend?" Henry: "Well now is that right? Yelling at the man who saved your friend?" Shiki: "We never asked for your help." Henry: "Indeed you didn't, but I had no need for his or Harvey's services anymore." the group turned to see the magician butchered in the corner. Arcueid: "Hey that magician was cool, I like his magic tricks why do you have to kill him?" Henry: "Like I said no use for him anymore. You see, I joined the tournament to meet a powerful challenger. (looks towards Saber) and who better than the fabled King Arthur. I have read the rules of this tournament. Your one friend who left the tournament is disqualified, leaving my team with two wins and yours with two also. So now I wish for a fight with the king and with no interruptions." Terry: "Monster! Using friends as nothing more than pawn, that's just sick." Henry: "No one asked your opinion, red neck. Now be gone." Terry feeling ready to attack the man, he balls up his fist but Saber stops him. Saber: "We mustn't break the tournament rules we don't wish to be disqualified." Terry: "Well ...fine. (looks to Arcueid) hey you need any help." Arcueid: "No, I'll take Shiki myself." She picks up the boy and carries him out of the large arena gates. Terry: (following behind) "Yo, Hotaru has practice being a white mage if we find her maybe she can help with healing." Arcueid simply nods in agreement to the idea.<br>Saber climbs on the ring to face Henry, drawing Excalibur and activating her magic armor, and Henry drawing his beam katana, the Gladius Cross.

**Cowboy Swordsman **

watch?v=wJFlDiqglQg

Henry: "So before we begin tell me do you know why you are here?" Saber: "...I've come to this tournament to find information on the Holy Grail." Henry: "Did you now?, but as to why?" Saber: "I'm searching for it." Henry: "Yes but do you really remember why?" suddenly she grasps at her head in pain for a short while. Saber was getting a serious head ache. . Henry: "Hmm... so you're still incomplete." Saber: "incomplete? What are you talking about? I'm searching for the grail because I am King Arthur..." Henry: (Ignoring her) " Another question, you are a Heroic Spirit of the past, only to come out at a ... oh what is it called... , ah yes a Holy Grail war, yet there is none, am I right?" Saber: "Holy Grail war? (She cringes in pain like a jolt of electricity just coursed through her body). Henry: "Wow you're a glitchy one aren't you... Ha as I thought. Your just all messed up, is any of your story still in your head. Do you even know of a boy who goes by the name of Shirou? Emiya Shirou?" The shock surging from within her increases. Saber: *What's happening? What is with this pain?* Henry (disappointed) "tsk, tsk, wow this world messed you up, it failed to give you the proper memories." Saber: "Silence! Stop these meaningless questions, if you want a fair fight, speak with your blade! She draws her sword though it's still in its invisible state." Henry: "Fine so you wish to begin. (he activates his beam katana) Then let's!"

Henry begins to spin his sword around more or less taunting Saber with it. Henry: "Well if we're to start, someone's going to need to attack (Saber maintains herself in a ready position but holds from attacking the man out right. She was curious of him, who was he, and what could he do? He already exhibited a strange power.) Are we done gawking? lets get this started. I have a busy schedule. People aren't going to kill themselves you know." he positions himself as a fencer one arm behind his back with an arrogant smirk. Henry: "Hey, if you're scared I'll give you the girl handicap of fighting only one handed." Saber gives a slightly angered look and preps herself to charge at Henry. Henry: "Now that's more like it. They dash across the ring in a split second, blades clashing into one another. The impact causes a shockwave that could be felt in the stands. They shove off one another and glare each other down. Henry then takes the offensive he swings in an angle downwards at Saber. Again, their blades clash, then she deflects another slash. Slashing and clanging, their blades began to expel energy and sparks started to fly as they impact with one another. In the night world of Treno their swords make spectacular light show, with impact after impact. Their laser light show continues with grace and oppressing strength, trails of energy seeming to follow each other as they enter the dance of blades. Ducking, dodging and weaving to escape lethal blows. Henry swings his blade locking with Saber's and they enter a power struggle as they shove to overpower one another. Henry: "Now this is a fight, Yet I'm still curious as to how you come to walk among us, do you remember that?" She shoves him back, and unleashes a well placed flurry of slashes, Henry blocking all of them. Henry: (still blocking hits) "So you're just ignoring me now? How rude." he jumps behind her and gives a good slash at her back. Some pain is felt, but her armor adsorbs most of the blow. Henry: "Ahh, set my blade to low, I'd like to finish my conversation before ending this." Saber quickly turns with a powerful slash Henry blocked but the force of the hit pushed him a few feet back throwing him off balance. Saber's blade than took its true form, using this opportunity she swings with a mighty slash shredding his chest with her blade, causing a large gash on it. Henry: "Ahh you bastard!" His blade begins to glow brightly and electrical energy pulsates from it. Henry: "Fine then, time for me to fight seriously." The blade unleashes a bright glowing light, blinding Saber. As she opens her eyes back up, she sees the blade heading for her face. She backs up just enough for it to only to graze at the tip of her nose. Henry: "Wow, at least they got your combat data well in place; still can you really keep on going for long?" He rapidly slashes with Saber barely keeping up, blocking about two hits in the combo and then feeling the wrath of a beam katana blazing against her flesh. His speed was just greater than hers. Block, block, cut. He scrapes her on the side, Saber cringes in pain. Henry prepares to slam the blade in her head. With cat like reflect she swings just in time to catch his sword, slashing her sword upward with such force, she flings the man making him somersault to the other side. Regaining his composure he returns to his battle ready formation and saber does so as well. They charge, they battle, and they tire, both seeming to match one another in skill and perseverance. Every now and then they scrape one other with their swords, but neither had landed any serious hits."

They clash, blades glowing with energy pushing at one another in a shove fight, like a reverse tug of war. Henry: "For a girl you can keep your own, but you'll never beat me." Saber: "I wouldn't underestimate myself because of my sex." They let up on the blades and simultaneously spin swinging there swords around till they clash their blades together again. Henry: "Ahh yes you are the great king Arthur, ruler of the Britain's, but wait where is that again?" Saber head begins to hurt as it did before the match. With Saber distracted, Henry uses the opportunity to break her guard and just let loose on his slashes, cutting up her arms and sides; even damaging her armor a bit. At the end he kicks her back. Henry: "Come on, show me everything you've got! Prove your existence! Prove to me its strength!" He charges his blade even more, the kind of charge signaling for more decisive blows.

**For Real this Time**

watch?v=OFfTPSlJUqk

He charges up a large mass of energy coursing through his sword and body. Henry: "Ready to play girly?" He propels himself like a rocket. Saber prepares to block but it was futile as it was like a bull hitting a child. Henry slamming into her with great force, a crack had sound, a chunk of hear chest-plate had broken off. The force also slings her close to the rings edge but could have been a ring out if she had not braked herself by stabbing the ground. Henry: "How do you like that?" Saber: *This guy's a bit stronger than I thought, can't allow him to catch me off guard like that again.* Henry prepares himself in the same way as before. Saber: *Can't let him finish charging this move.* She rushes towards Henry. Her sword ready she jumps preparing to slam the blade like a mighty hammer to bisect the cocky cowboy. But right before she hits him, Henry with his super charged sword swings deflecting the hit in mid air causing her to spin. Henry: "Now this should be fun." He kicks her to the ground and readies himself like a dart ready to pierce her. She rolls out of the way just in time and almost shoryuken-ing her way up. Saber slashes at Henry, flinging him upwards. As he comes down she shoved her shoulder in to him and then slammed Henry with her sword. It spans him and she kicks him in the back knocking him down. Henry: "Ha we're being so careful. But I have enough information. I no longer need to keep this fight up. He jumps back to his feet with new energy to his face. Saber: "You're really a resilient opponent, highly skilled might I add." Henry: "Well you don't get second rank for nothing. Heh think I'm tough? You should try and fight the first sometime. He's actually my brother; hate to admit it but a good fighter, a little retarded at times though." Saber: "Maybe I shall fight him someday, if he really is strong as you say." Henry: "Haha! Well don't forget, you have to get through me first if you want to get to him." They continue their fight; they clash blade to blade with great strength and precision. The clashes so hard it causes shock waves, moving so fast they are nothing but a blur to the common man.

watch?v=khCrlCez8fs

Finally they prep to finish the fight. They find them selves at a stand off, focusing energy on their swords like before but this time to finish off one another. Henry: "Put everything you got into this, I want to enjoy this kill, knowing my opponent gave it their all!" Saber: "If you ask for it then so be it!" Henry rockets towards Saber with his sword in a piercing fashion. Saber now readying her decisive attack, she lifts her sword with such conviction and then screams the swords holy name, the sword famous in the Arturian cycle, the sword that had symbolize her rule as King of the Britain's, she screams the name Excalibur and slams it down and unleashes a large beam of energy that rockets across the arena towards Henry. His position turned from kill blow into a rushed defense as he realize the initiation of the attack. The blast slams into his blade but just pushes him farther, and farther back. The force, the power, it was like nothing he ever faced before. Henry: "Won't go out that easy lad." He presses a button on his blade that causes it to glow and pulsate with energy. Henry: *It's seems as if this experiment is running smoothly so far. With just a few glitches but the subject still seem to have a fundamental knowledge of herself, well at least combat wise. Though I hate to terminate her, she happen to be too big of an error.* He is beginning to push the beam back with great power. Saber even shows a sign of nervousness. Henry: (yelling) "Ha! This is your ultimate attack? Pathetic, you could do much better!" Shove the blast back further now merely a few feet away. Henry: "Not so hard I can win this...*beep, beep* Oh no!" He looks at his beam Katana and it's power meter was drained. The beam begins to push him back. Henry: "Shit!" the blade turns off and the blast tears through Henry like paper vaporizing him into nothing.

Henry Cooldown Blasted to death!

**The Invincible**

watch?v=pBHyCvbLx80

The Invincible a ship of true technological marvel. It was the most advance piece of technology in existence. For it had the ability to steal Existence allowing it to grow in power and ability. The Invincible was also the perfect observation deck. The command room of the Invincible had what was known as the eye, its vision into the world was absolute, with it all was seen. The Old one, the one gifted with boundless knowledge who's sole job is to watch, observe and at times tune. Although his face shows no emotion because of age, he is angry, very angry. With him is one other man he was tall, had shoulder length black hair and a mischievous face.

Old One: (computerized face) "TUNER ID #027 IS NO LONGER FUNCTIONING. DISTRCTICT ID #097 TRENO IS UNATTENDED. (normal voice) argh! Again! Again! The district is defected. A tuner, a tuner their very important can't be lost! Most re-establishes contact. (computerized voice) MALFUTION TUNER ID#027 IS NO LONGER FUNCTIONING. (Normal voice) lies, lies. Frustration... Conclusion. I must deal with the errors myself. I must head to Treno to investigate the disturbance." Tallman: "Ha! That's a first, the little turtle coming out of his shell." Old One: "Silence there have been three Tuner sent to deal with the situation all have malfunction. If I don't deal with this soon, Order will be most upset." Tallman: "Yeah than you'll be hearing it from that Chaos guy day in and day out. Seriously, the little dweeb is annoying." Old One: "Chaos affiliation as an annoying is of no concern. What is of concern is what is causing the Treno disturbance." Tallman: "Hey, how do we know they didn't just die of normal causes or something? Who says it has to be a conspiracy? I mean we still got plenty of Tuners..." Old One: "Silence we will depart for Treno immediately." He heads to the controls and begins the activation sequence. Tallman: "Crap! I hate this by we you mean I'm going to do all the hard stuff and you get the credit!" Old One: "Order told me I will ascend if I solve the problem I will be like them. In return you will own the Invincible." Tallman: "Sweet!... wait what if Order is lying." Old One: "Order never lies it is against his existence." He pulls a lever and all the doors closes and the siren goes off. Old One: "No more talk we will be at Treno in days be prepared for anything the opponent can be very powerful." The Old One heads to his chambers and closes the door. Tallman: "As if! like some random glitch could be a threat to me." he heads to his own chambers. "Besides, who would attack an old man like him?"

**Treno Blues**

watch?v=QdofzK12CXg

Back at their rooms both Rock and Shiki were placed on mats they were bandaged up. Hotaru was in-between them appearing to meditate. Terry and Arcueid just watch. Suddenly all there wounds just magically healed. Arcueid: "Wow how did you do that?" Terry: "Hotaru happens to be a White mage. She learned these skills back in the village." Shiki stands up good as new. It was like he was never even hurt. Shiki: (He flexes his arm. ) "Wow this is pretty good. I actually feel better than before the fight." Rock: "Well my head still hurts." Suddenly they hear the crowd cheering from outside. Terry: "Sounds like the fight is over." Shiki: "We should go see who won."

The group of five head back to the arena there they see Saber waiting in the hallway to the Arena she was sitting with the now awaken Dr. Peace. Terry: "Oh hey. Sorry I forgot you out there in the field." Dr. Peace: "huh?" Saber: "I was just talking with him trying to find out who that Henry guy was." Shiki: "So did you beat him?" Saber shook her head but went into no detail about Henry's death due to Hotaru being there. Saber: "What was weird of that fight is that he seems to act as if he had some source of information on me." Terry: "Like he knew you or something?" Saber: "Something like that. He talked about things that didn't happen but all of what he said feels so familiar." Arcuied: "What do you mean? Did they happen or not." Saber: "I...don't think so." Dr. Peace: "Yall shouldn't rack your brain on Henry's gibberish. He always talking like there was some force that re wrote the universe or some crap like that. It's all nonsense. He's just trying to get the better of ya to win." Saber: "You really think so?" Dr. Peace: "I have a feeling so." Rock: "So does this mean we move to the next round." Saber: "I did get our third win so yes." Rock: "Well that's great; at least this day wasn't completely bad." Shiki: "Yeah we can finally rest." Terry: "You know what I say, I say we should get something to eat go to a restaurant or something." Arcueid: "Cool!" Saber: "Guess that would be nice." Terry: "Come on yall, let's go. You too doctor" He points to himself, and Terry just nods.

The group head off to rest for the day as there first day of the tournament draws to a close.

End of Chapter 4 


	5. Chapter 5 My Song

**Twin Moons Chapter 5**

Authors note: Due to fan policy on copy and paste I will be posting the name of the soundtrack I think matches with the scene. All of them should be findable on Youtube. The method I will write them is like this. BGM: Game/or channel - name of track.

**Death Watch**

BGM: Madworld - Deathwatch

watch?v=VxFzrToTruU

In Treno there are many mansions and many powerful nobles who live here. The most notable ones we already know Kain, and Wallachia, but there is also another very powerful noble who influences Treno and a portion of the world. He goes only by the name of "The Black Baron". The Baron is the owner of a recently popular game show called Death Watch which he himself is the champion of. He is given the title the Immortal Man, due to his seemingly immortal being. Death Watch is a tournament where you try to kill your opponent in the most gruesome fashion possible. Because of this some people deem the show barbaric as well as the Baron himself. It is also well known that the Baron has entered the tournament with the team title Death Watch.

Currently the Baron is having a meeting with Kain or was having a meeting. In the room the powerful Uncle seemed pitiful and the Baron sat on his throne with great pride grinning. Baron: "You come into my house asking me such a dumb request. Don't you understand who I am? Don't you understand what I do?" Kain: "I understand, but my nephew is in the next round. I'd prefer he lose but I don't want any blood to spill from him." Baron: (still grinning) "Look, I'm afraid you don't understand. The Baron doesn't have any clean wins, your nephew... Consider him dead. Now if ya don't mind, I have a show, a reputation involved around death and I've got a crowd to please and your nephew's gonna be the main act." Kain: (trying his best to keep his cool but it's obvious that he is shaken) "Look, you don't want to make an enemy of me…. Baron if you … Hmmph! Let's just say you will have a piece of your own medicine." Baron: (still trolling) "Come on Kain let's face it you can't do nothing, everyone knows that in a power struggle I'd be on the winning side. Don't be mad that it's a mad world, you're already caught in the game, and it's time to play." Kain: "….. listen is there any way we can make a deal." Baron: "How bought you make yourself a fool on TV? It's one thing to beg behind walls, but to beg in public that is another story." Kain: "You will receive no begging from me!" Baron: (in Kain's face) "Then I hope yo little nephew can fight, or else he's gonna die."

**DATA Report#0001: Existential data**

BGM: None

Existential Data is the fundamental building block of all life. All living and nonliving matter is composed of this data. This data is responsible for many things for a living creature. It depicts their physical appearances, abilities, powers, personality, and everything that would arguably make them unique.

**Pizza Batt**

BGM: No more Heroes 2 - Convulsive Madness

watch?v=Tx9wRYui8Mc

After their stunning victory in round 1 the team gathered at a restaurant to celebrate, with Terry unfortunately having the honors to decide the restaurant. He chose Pizza Batt as the place to celebrate, mostly because he enjoys childlike places as is fitting for his child-like interests. It also houses a collection of arcades. The Pizza Batt is own and operated by the Batt family which is surprisingly one of the richest families in all of Gaia. Their headquarters is in Alexandria. So don't worry Jasper won't be annoying here.

Anyway they made their order and Terry immediately dashed into the arcade. Terry: "ALL RIGHT! I win again!" Rock: (annoyed) "How about we play something else a bit more cooperative?" Terry: "You're just mad because you suck at Marvel vs. Capcom." Rock: "Shut up... you just keep on using Blanka's cheap shock attacks." Terry: "Hey it's not cheap if it's in the game; I'm just using what they gave me." Rock: "You're just abusing flaws in the game, that's why!" As they argue and bicker Arcuied being curious comes up to them. Arcuied: "What you guys doing?" Terry: "Wiping the floor with Rock on MvC." Rock: "You mean cheating while playing MvC." Terry: "How can you cheat in a fighting game?" they go back and forth. Arcuied: (curious) "Can I play?" they both stare for a moment then Terry laughs which frustrates her a little. Terry: "Sure you can play I'll give you the Girl Handicap, since I'm quite the gent, hah!" Arcuied: (challenging like) "Oh yeah?" she shoves Rock out of the way getting her coin ready for the game. Terry just smirks as he readies his coin. His face beaming with confidence. Terry: "Alright, let's go!" almost at the same time they insert their coins. With swift decision, they chose their characters. Terry is player one, controlling Blanka, Arcuied player two with her choice being Guile. They enter the battle… and player 1 loses. Terry: "…" Rock: "…." Arcuied: "Hmmph!(striking a triumphant pose)" Terry: "Uh... I was going easy on you. Let's try this again." player 1 loses. Rock: "Well I can see where this is going so if you guys don't mind I'm going to the table for some pizza, see you guys in a bit. Terry: "I Shall not leave till I win!" places another coin….. 5 seconds later player 1 loses. Rock: "Yeah, good luck with that."

BGM: AlwayZSharP - 2nd world map theme [evil mists rebirth] hip hop remix

watch?v=aOgHJ_SG4rg

At the table was Shiki, Saber, Hotaru, Dr. Peace, and now Rock. They were all eating pizza and the Dr. was drinking coffee. Shiki: "So umm doctor where are you going now?" Dr. Peace: "Well that's a good question. I'm really not going anywhere in particular, rather, I don't think I can go anywhere." Hotaru: "Why not?" Dr. Peace: "You see kids, it's the Assassins game. When we lose we are supposed to die. We're to be killed by the one who defeated us." Hotaru: "But you don't have to die, Terry spared you." Dr. Peace: "That's why I'll have to fight him again till he kills me." Rock: "Terry won't kill you the guy even has problems killing people he really hates." Dr. Peace: "Then I'm afraid I must kill myself sooner or later." Shiki: "That doesn't make any sense. I thought you said you wanted to quit, to go see your family." Dr. Peace: "I did but I didn't intend to lose. You may not understand but it's the rule, or I guess the pride." Saber: (took a moment to think): "What about your daughter are you just going to forget her?" Dr. Peace: "It doesn't matter I had a chance to see her before the tournament, first time we ever met really. She never looked once at me. So In the end, I've got no family to go back to." Saber: "Still, that doesn't mean you should give up. She doesn't know you and will never know you until you try. (A little commanding) So are you going to try or are you just going to give up on life, and your daughter." Dr. Peace: "….." Saber: (Uses Speech 87%) "Why did you write that song?"

BMG: No More Heroes Sound Tracks: Dark Side - The Virgin Child

watch?v=TPZC9hC0HG0

Dr. Peace begins to think. He has a vision of him with his ex-wife in their house. She's cooking her famous pancakes. Its sweet aroma fills the air. He is sitting at the table with a newspaper and coffee. He looks to his wife and she returns his loving gaze with a smile. Then from the corner of the room he hears the laugher of a child. A little girl runs up to him and hugs him. He hugs the girl back, and smiles. As this fantasy fades away and reality comes back, he sits still in self-pity and begins to tear up. Dr. Peace: "I've decided! I'm done with this blood game. I think it's time for me to begin anew for myself!"

**The Doom Machine**

BGM: Madworld - Crazy

watch?v=V2UCxjkzoxc

In the far below depths of Treno there is a massive iron jungle. Metal pillars, labs, steel machines, and gizmos everywhere, like a steal-clad technological city. In an elevator heading down to the low, low levels is a man dressed like a pimp. He's traveling with another man fashioning himself as a punk rocker. Besides them are two others, but you can tell fast that they are there just to be pretty. Baron: "So this is my new iron city underneath the city." Punk Rocker: (energetic German Accent): "Yeah master dis is finally in completion, the city is ready to rise." Baron: "Good. (Looks up) those punk nobles are goin to be quite shaken up soon. They think they're strong, thinking that they're mighty, and that their wealth is safe and firm. But soon the Black Baron will shake them off their foundation, and I'll be the only big shot out there. Say, is the Disaster Blaster ready?" Punk: "Oh I thought you'd never ask! The weapon is so ready and fully functional, why I could just lose my self all over it!" Baron: "…" Punk: "Oh sorry sir. There are four Seismic Destabilizers placed perfectly around the city and when they go off it will shake an shake an SHAKE! Hahahahahahaha!" Baron: "That's good, reaaaaal good. let's get the team ready for round 2. It's gonna start soon and it's going to be one special round." The Elevator disappears into the deep.

**Testin' Me**

BGM: AlwayZsharP - 2nd world map theme [evil mists rebirth] hip hop remix

watch?v=aOgHJ_SG4rgHYPERLINK " watch?v=aOgHJ_SG4rg&index=2&list=PLwi_cy6cvU_wfXW709YXj0YJ6vojkz6M4"&HYPERLINK " watch?v=aOgHJ_SG4rg&index=2&list=PLwi_cy6cvU_wfXW709YXj0YJ6vojkz6M4"index=2HYPERLINK " watch?v=aOgHJ_SG4rg&index=2&list=PLwi_cy6cvU_wfXW709YXj0YJ6vojkz6M4"&HYPERLINK " watch?v=aOgHJ_SG4rg&index=2&list=PLwi_cy6cvU_wfXW709YXj0YJ6vojkz6M4"list=PLwi_cy6cvU_wfXW709YXj0YJ6vojkz6M4

After their get together at the Pizza Batt, the band of heroes went their separate ways for the night, (well its always night but you know what I mean) the first round was over and now it was time to rest. Rock began studying the leader boards scouting out who was the competition and likely developing strategies that no one was going to follow in the long run. Terry, Hotaru, and Saber were in their rooms sleeping. And Arcuied and Shiki out of curiosity decided to take a walk around town.

Shiki: "Hmmm, I'm still suspicious about this tournament. To destroy a village for an invitation why would someone even bother with that?" Arcuied: "Not sure? Mr. Trench-coat guy kept referring to you as 'his death' do you know him by chance?" Shiki: "as far as I know I've never seen him. To be all honest my memories of the past seem so foggy recently." Arcuied: "Yeah I kind of know what you mean. Do you think…." suddenly three missiles come down Arcuied quickly pushes Shiki and herself out the way. One missile blows up the area they were standing, another fly's into crowd decimating them. The third missile flies into a tower knocking it down and blocking the street.

BGM: Max Anarchy – Play my Ass off

watch?v=IqLk3XO62cw

Shiki: "What was that?" ?: "damn it Garuda you missed!" Garuda: (computer voice) "Targeting apparatus still not optimized." Shiki and Arcuied turns to see a man with a rocket launcher on his back, white hair and a half mechanical body standing on a large hovering blue war plane hover board like object. Arcuied: "And who might you be?" Man: "I'm Durga the Revolver Jaguar and I have the powers of a God and I'll prove it by destroying you!" He stomps his foot and the machine he's riding pulls out a two mini guns. The guns fire upon their victims. Shiki quickly jumps behind a barrel while Arcuied simply allows the barrage to assault her. Arcuied: "God huh? Is that really all that a _'god'_ has to offer?" Durga: "Tch! You've got a lot of nerve! Garuda!"

He hovers back and then extra engines expose themselves on the back of the machine, and then like a rocket he charges at Arcuied. Durga: "It's time to play!" full speed he rushes her, but Arcuied manages to jump at the last second and prepares to punch Durga in the face. Durga's metal eye glows and he quickly blocks her punch with his javelin rocket. Durga: "Fast reflex's but not faster than a machine." He pushes her back flinging her back to the ground, as he uses Garuda to return to the air. He U-turns and prepares his javelin rocket firing at Arcuied. The missile flies right to her face but at the last moment she manages to catch the rocket, she rears back like a baseball player and tosses the rocket back. Arcuied: "Catch!" Durga quickly hovers out of the way only just dodging the missile. He prepares himself again hoping to fire another volley till he notices jumping from a building is Shiki knife drawn. Like with Arcuied he was fast enough to block with his javelin rocket but unlike Arcuied, Shiki manages to destroy Durga's Javelin. Seeing the boy break through his defense Durga resorts to kicking Shiki back towards the ground. Shiki is a little hurt but manages to regain his composure when he lands. Durga: "That's it! Garuda let's kill'em!" the engines deploy again and the two rockets propel towards Arcuied and Shiki hoping to run them over. Like before Arcuied manages to jump up towards Durga but this time without his javelin he can't block her punch and Durga is smashed off his high tower knocking him to the ground. After impacting with the ground he back flips and whistles, signaling Garuda to bombard the area with missiles. The explosions flood the market area flinging debris spreading smoking and taking several innocent lives.

Durga: "No one challenges Durga and leaves alive!" he continues to look in the smoke and notices the victim is still alive. Arcuied stands with a smirk. Durga: "Now you are a fun prey (just then Durga's mechanical eye detects something coming from his side. He immediately ducks avoiding decapitation from Shiki's knife. He then in almost inhuman speed spins around and kicks Shiki with his mechanical leg.) You can't beat the god in the machine." Arcuied quickly charges Durga but Garuda slams into her side throwing her into a nearby store. Afterwards Garuda returns to the sky, and Durga hops back up riding his war board.

BGM: Max Anarchy – Here we Go

.comHYPERLINK " watch?v=a4EJeMMDfFM"/HYPERLINK " watch?v=a4EJeMMDfFM"watch?v=a4EJeMMDfFM

Durga: "Now it's time for round 2." Arcuied emerges from the store with some debris she throws it at Durga but he dodges and responds with a flurry of missiles. They destroy the area but Arcuied still stands. Arcuied: "You're not that bright are you?" Durga: "Hmmm so you're not an ordinary pray. (sarcasm) My, my. I believe I'm defeated and have no way to win now don't I? (looks towards Shiki. Arcuied looks towards Shiki) it's time for a new game." He aims all guns at Shiki and unloads. Arcuied quickly rushes over to block the blows but with missile explosions and guns she quickly loses were Shiki is. When the smoke clears she looks up to see Durga was holding Shiki by his neck. Shiki was trying to slash at Durga with his knife but the mechanical eye could track him long before he could get a hit. Durga: "let's see if you can fly." He flies straight up climbing to the clouds before he drops Shiki. Shiki begins his descent, but he doesn't go down without a fight. He throws his knife at Garuda slashing through the lines of his left engine. Garuda: "Critical failure in left engine. (begins to rock uncontrollably) Navigation systems are now failing." Durga: "Hold still you fool!" Garuda goes down spiraling to the earth and Durga falling with him. Before long they begin to catch up with Shiki in their decent.

Seeing Shiki Durga pushes from Garuda and tries to kick Shiki in midair. Shiki manages to spin kick nailing Durga in the head. Being in the air Durga's reflexes were lessen not being able to change his momentum at will. Durga slams into Garuda, and used the force to launch him back at Shiki. The two clash as Durga tried to cut Shiki with his metal claws, Shiki manages to avoid the slash, and spin kicks at Durga, but he catches Shiki's leg. Durga: *now I have leverage* Durga slashes at Shiki's face causing a cut at his nose. Shiki responds by punching at Durga, but Durga dodges. He lets go of Shiki's leg and drifts back towards Garuda. He plants his feet on Garuda and uses the full force of his mechanical leg, launching himself at Shiki like a twirling missile. He impacts the spinning Shiki to the left. Durga calls the falling Garuda to change his position catching Durga and redirecting him to his victim. Shiki seems unconscious after the attack. Pleased, Durga signals Garuda to come in close. He lifts his blade claws and prepares to strike. At the last second Shiki removes his glasses and uses the arms of it to brush against Durga's metal eye, a message appears on in his eye "critical system failure" he then clasp his eye and him and Garuda spin away with Durga screaming in pain and anger. Shiki then looks down seeing the ground coming quick. Before he meets his untimely end a force grabs him pushing him to the nearby docks, causing him to land safely in the water. Meanwhile Garuda Blast into a building and Durga manage to land on his mechanical leg.

From the docks emerge both Shiki and Arcuied and they prepare to meet both Durga and Garuda. Garuda transforms into his battle mode which is more humanoid in appearance. Durga: "You two are a force to be reckoned with." Arcuied: "Maybe you should take that as advice and run." Durga: "Baah! Fat chance!" the two charge. Durga hops in the air and his right mechanical knee opens up revealing a large revolver cannon. Garuda's arms open up revealing twin turbo drills he slams them on the docks tearing everything up as he charges at them. Arcuied jumps up and kicks Durga in his gut so hard he spits up blood and buckles in place. Shiki runs up to Garuda and grabs the knife still stuck in him, pulls it out and then slashes at Garuda. Garuda: "critical damage taken. Targeting system failure, operating error, error, Critical systems Failure…." Smoke emits from Garuda as he shuts down. Durga after his blow falls to the ground, his eye rolls back and he has a large dent in his stomach. The two of them were dead.

Arcuied: "How annoying." Shiki: "Yeah... wonder why they were after us." Arcuied: "this is the city of night so I doubt our enemies would fight us fair." Shiki: "We should head back just in case the others were attacked."

**DATA Report#0002: Life Stream**

BGM: None

The Lifestream is the energy of the planet. In this life stream is the recycled existential data of all living things. When a creature dies portions of their data are placed into the life stream and is naturally recycled later into new life. Sometimes reincarnating the being or dividing its being into multiple creatures. In simple the life stream is the cycle of life and death in a world.

**Dark King of Valor**

BGM: Capcom vs SNK 2 – The Lord God

watch?v=wcGPByaWr6U

In an unknown mansion two men sit staring into some sort of portal of some kind. The portal shows the city of Treno, and flashes to the bridge of the invincible and back to Treno. One of the men is much older than the other is sitting in a red throne sipping wine. With him is a young man who can't be much older than twenty. On the chalice of the older man is the engraved title of valor.

Valor: "The squabbling of our fellow trials is quite amusing isn't it?" Younger man: "I don't understand, why do they plot against each other we all have the same goal." Valor: "Simple my son, it is for power. Before I was a trial, I was a normal man. I was only able to reach where I am by lying, cheating, and killing everyone in my way. Order may seem all high and mighty but always remember he's just as much our enemy as anyone else." Young man: "What do you mean father?" Valor: "There can only be one god in the end my son. An omnipotent being cannot be asked to share his power with others. In the end to be truly omnipotent we will have to kill the others." Young man: "Is that why you're not informing Order on Arrogance's actions?" Valor: "Son, have I ever told you how I became a trial?" Young man: "Not quite." Valor: "I killed a demon. Do you want to know how to kill a demon?" young man: "How?" Valor: "By becoming one. Remember that son for soon you'll be the one sitting on the throne of Valor."

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6 Wolf Pack

BGM: TRIGUN – Perfect Night

watch?v=RPUXsqshayk

?: "Saber!"

Saber: "hmmm?"

?: "Saber!"

Saber: "what, who's there?"

Saber found herself standing in a large dark room. No light for as far as she could see.

Saber: "where's is this?"

?: "Saber!"

She turned to see a boy with orange hair calling towards her. The boy seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't quite remember him.

Orange haired boy: "Saber look out!"

Saber immediately turned, and just as quickly ducked barley dodging a lance to the face. Saber reflexively slashed at her attacker clashing with his lance. She did no damage but manage to push him back.

Saber: "who are you and why are we fighting!"

The lancer said nothing and charged her. Saber braced for the attack but before the Lancer could get close he disappeared. The world around saber suddenly changed and around her she saw the ruins of a city. Buildings were crumbling, streets were filled with debris, and bodies were scattered across the area. Saber than looked into the air seeing a large storm cloud that blocked out the sky. In the middle of the storm was a large eye peering down to the world.

Saber: "what is that?"

?: "hmmm this world is completely perfect."

Saber turns to see a tall lank man with black hair stretching down to his knees. The man wore a gas mask and a doctor's uniform. His body had tubes and wires steaming from out his flesh and reentering at different areas. His right arm was mechanical, and he had a large device of some kind on his back.

Doctor: "World Fate/Stay night, a perfect world for my collection."

Saber: "who are you?"

Doctor: "ah a straggler."

Saber: "straggler, did you do this."

Doctor: "indeed I did not that you will remember this."

Suddenly Saber felt sharp pain and collapsed to the ground. She clutched her chest and coughs up blood.

Saber: "what….. What is this?"

Doctor: "relax it will all be over soon."

Saber's eyes began to close as she returned to a world of darkness.

**Not my Rodeo **

BGM:

Saber a little groggy wakes up hearing yelling in the other room. She enters curious to see what all the commotion was about. Not to her surprise Terry and Rock were arguing again, but this time it was different. Typically there was always a sense of sarcasm or humor to their arguments, but this was filled with rage. Rock was glowing of a blue energy, and it seems to take everything he had to prevent himself from striking terry.

Rock: "You Idiot! (Rock speaks with great fury, yet at the same time seems to be fighting back tears) I said this was bad idea from the start, but you just didn't listen, you never listen!"

Saber turns to look at Shiki and Arcuied who were watching the whole situation.

Saber: "what's going on?"

Shiki: "yesterday me and Arcuied were attacked. Later on we came to fine a bounty for the 6 of us."

Terry: (concerned but remaining calm) "listen this can still work out."

Rock: "no it can't! Do you even think?"

Terry: "come on, it's not like our lives weren't on the line before."

Rock: "well before there wasn't a picture of Hotaru on it, with the words dead or alive. You put her in danger, you and your stupid plans."

Terry: "well what about the tournament if we win we can still save the village."

Rock: "We wouldn't need to save it if didn't set the fields on Fire! None of this would have happen if you just did your job like a normal person!"

Terry begins to rebuttal against Rock, but he can't find anything to say.

Saber: "if I may intervene. What's done is done. What mistakes happen in the past is over with. All we have now is to deal with the present."

Rock: (thinks for a moment and calms himself down) "we need to get Hotaru out of this city."

Hotaru: "I'm not leaving."

Rock: "you will leav…."

Hotaru: "I said I'm not leaving Rock."

Rock: "these people want to kill us Hotaru."

Hotaru: "I'm not afraid, and I can take care of myself. We need this for the village. We can't turn back now, and I won't turn back either."

Rock (flustered): "than I assume I can't stop you."

Terry: "great well let's hug and make up."

Rock: "don't touch me! (Terry backs of as Rock delivers a still quite angered glare) I'm going to scout out the competition."

Rock head out the room.

Saber: "we do need to be more careful. It's obvious our enemies aren't going to fight honorably. I have a feeling as we progress; they're going to try harder and harder to stop us."

**Wolf Pack**

Rock heads towards the main plaza of Treno stopping near a fountain overlooking to the man-made lake of the day less city. Rock searches his pockets and takes out a small coin and examines it.

Rock: "you know if Terry was here he'd say 'hey Rock all we have to do is just toss a coin in the fountain and all of our troubles will be over.' He's always so over optimistic (tosses the coin in the fountain) I guess this is the part where I make my wish."

?: "that wish will do you no good pup."

BGM: Madworld – MAD WORLD

watch?v=uOM3u3SmaAI

Rock turns around to see he's surrounded, large men dressed in wolf pelts are crawling all over the plaza. Some stare down from buildings, others in circle him on all fours. Their leader was a large man wearing a white wolf pelt.

The Shaman (white wolf): "it would appear that the pup separated himself from his pack."

Rock: "I'm really not in the mood for this."

The Shaman: "doesn't matter pup, you're going to be meat for my pack."

Two of the wolf launches themselves to Rock, one approaching from his left side and the other from his back. Rock swiftly swings his fist planting it into the face of the wolf from the left. He then grabs the wolf by its pelt swinging him into the second wolf knocking them into the lake. The Shaman lets out Howl as the entire pack charges Rock. Rock in anticipation flicks his hand igniting them with a blue flame. The first wolf charges him straight in the face. Rock slams his fist down plowing it into the head of the wolf striking him so hard into the ground that the bricks crack. Two more charges again a frontal assault. Rock channels great energy in his right hand making glow like a star, and then Whammmm! Smacking the wolf in his jaw rock upper cuts him launching him into the air. Rocks left hand then glows with same intensity. He rams his fist into the second wolfs gut launch him through the pack like a bowling ball.

Rock: "Strike!"

The wolves look at one another than back at rock. They all split up and begin the run around Rock in circles. Every now and then they would charge, but rock would simply knock them down with his fist. One charges him from his left and with all his might Rock slams his fist into the wolf, but then Rock feels a great pain in his shoulder. A wolf had attacked him from behind and took a large bite on his right shoulder. The sharp teeth pierce the skin causing him to bleed. Immediately Rock's left fist ignites with a great flame and he pounds his fist into the wolf's head repeatedly. Eventually he channels enough energy that his hand becomes blinding, he swings and in an explosion of blue light he flings the wolf off. Just then two more wolves charged him one biting his left leg, another biting his right arm. Rock tries to shake them off, but nothing is working. More and more charges him biting him on various places. They dog pile him, covering him till rock can no longer be seen.

BGM: Lost courage – Dragon ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2

watch?v=BfVR5PT8wsk

Rock: "RAGING STORM!"

Suddenly a tornado of blue energy appears swirling all the wolves into its funnel. The energy spins them while at the same time strikes with large pulses of blue energy. The tornado slams some wolves into one another, the unlucky ones receive deep burns from colliding with the energy walls or if they happen to be hit by a stray bolt of energy. The tornado last for about ten seconds before suddenly stopping bringing dozens of wolves crashing back to the ground hard. Rock remains as the only man standing from the dog pile, glowing with a blue aura, and from his back two large blue aura wings emerge. The Shaman the last of his wolf brethren stands staring at his opponent in disbelief.

The Shaman: "how can a pup generate so much energy?"

Rock: "your employers should've told you before taking this hit. I was trained by the lone wolf."

The Shaman: "the lone wolf? You mean the one that destroyed two of my master's competitors. Geese, and Wolfgang Krauser?"

Rock: "I don't know who your master is, but if he's anything like them two, than I'm sure the lone wolf will be paying them a visit, and if he doesn't I will!"

With those last words Rock charges towards the Shaman who only barley manages to dodge. The Shaman jumps to Rock's side and slams his claws into to Rock, flinging him a few feet to the side. Rock acrobatically lands on his right hand and uses the momentum to shoot himself up. In midair he channels energy in his hand and…

Rock: "Reppuken!"

Rock unleashes a massive wave of energy straight to the ground forcing the shaman to evade once again. When Rock lands on the ground he immediately begins his next attack.

Rock: "Double Reppuken!"

Two blades of energy cut their way through the ground the Shaman in a moment of fear jumps straight into the air. Rock than gracefully jumps into the air summersaulting and with the force of a semi-truck strikes The Shaman in the head with his leg spiking The Shaman Back to the ground. Rock floats down next to him.

The Shaman (spitting up blood) "I don't believe this (immediately he tries to Strike Rock) I won't lose to a pup!"

Rock Grabs the Shaman's hand stopping his attack. The Shaman looks into Rock eyes; they glowed with a fiery blue anger. This frightens the Shaman he just pushed the wrong button.

Rock: "Neo (he swings the Shaman's arm out of the way leaving the Shaman open) Deadly ( He plows his fist into the Shaman's gut.) RAVE!"

Rock unleashes a flurry of punches pelting the Shaman at every available area he could strike. Every area struck by Rock's fist left a burn, and at times a dent. The bloody and bruised Shaman swore for a few seconds he didn't see the pup he was fighting, but another man. With Rocks final punch he powered up a Reppuken blasting the Shaman into the railing that divided the plaza from the lake. Rock glowing with his aura walked towards the Broken Shaman, ready to finish it. The Shaman look over in fear, convinced that the aura was of another man, a man he seemed to recognize. Rock Raised his fist ready to end it.

The Shaman: "Please Have Mercy!"

BGM: Fatal Fury Wild Ambition - Soy Sauce for Geese ~End of the First Nightmare

watch?v=e3u463-CNPI

Rock stopped in his tracks. This scene it was all too familiar to him. Suddenly he felt himself a child peering into his father's room. His father was with a man bloodied and bruised his father was channeling energy in his hand. The man was screaming for mercy from Rock's father, but Geese, had no care for mercy. He struck the man down. Rock remembered that day. He confronted his father for the first time about this.

Rock: "he… he already lost why did you have to kill him!"

Geese: "it was the only tactical thing to do. He rose his fist against me he should've known the consequences."

Rock: "but…. But father, he could've never won. You could've showed him mercy!"

Geese: "grow up and be the Warrior you're meant to be. Mercy will get you killed son take this as a lesson."

Rock returns to his world looking at the Shaman. At his side he could feel his father.

Geese: "if you let him live, he will return, and he will kill you. He will kill you, Terry, and Hotaru. Let him live would be the equivalent of placing a death sentence on your friends."

Rock couldn't help but see the genuine fear in the Shaman. He didn't know what to do.

Geese: "kill him my son, kill him and save your friends from future threats."

Energy begins to channel in rock, he stairs down the shaman before firing a final Reppuken, The blast flies right into the lake, and plows into a dinner table on the other side. The shaman was unharmed.

Rock: "Leave now and never come back!"

With that Rock begins to leave pushing the thoughts of his father back down in his head.

**Encounter**

BGM: Yu Yu Hakusho – Sensui Territory

** watch?v=ANVb4zget6Q**

Rock began to stumble his way home, emitting a trail of energy from himself. He was sweating porously trying his hardest to keep himself focus on moving. Rock wondered into an ally and sat down leaning against the wall. Rock had grown a little pal and he looked at his hands which were still emitting a stream of energy where becoming a little burned.

Rock: *why am I so tired. Why is my blood boiling so much.*

?: "so you still haven't learn how to control your powers."

Rock immediately stood assuming a combat position. Looking to his left he sees his uncle Kain standing with a slightly smug smile on his face.

Kain: "I have no intention in fighting you Rock; in truth I was going to applaud you in your fight against the Shaman. Though I don't like your taste in judgment that Shaman was an immediate threat to your person so I had to execute him."

Rock: "I showed him mercy!"

Kain: "Mercy might be good in the stories nephew but this is real life, I'm merely doing what's necessary to protect you."

Rock: "I never needed your help; as far as we're concern just consider ourselves enemies."

Kain: (take a look at his nephews pal complexion) "tell me Rock have you ever truly learn how to use your powers."

Rock: "I just went in a one against 30 fight and you're going to ask me that."

Kain: "indeed, but the shaman and his men aren't what I would call strong, they shouldn't have weaken you as much as you are."

Rock: "are you trying to call me weak."

Kain: "no Rock your quite powerful just undisciplined. You see our powers are nothing to be trifled with, as we speak your own energy is eating you up from the inside, and I bet that red neck never taught you how to control it."

Kain begins to walk forward towards Rock, and un expectantly places his hand on Rock's Shoulder. Rock Retaliates by shoving his uncle back.

Rock: "what are you try…*my pain, my burns their gone*"

Kain: "I restored your energy back to normal, no need to thank me. Rock I'm assuming you never had to push yourself before now. Up until now you've only trained in safe environments. You can't handle your own full potential. You know if I had trained you, you wouldn't have any of these feedback issues."

Rock: "I don't need your training."

Kain: "than at least accept this as family advice you need some training to control your powers better or else you won't survive this tournament."

With that Kain turns around and returns to the Plaza leaving Rock to think to himself.

**Café**

BGM: Capcom vs SNK –Stimulation (New York Stage)

watch?v=vBOC7EwFf4o4

Sometime had passed since Rock's encounter in the plaza, He returned with the of the group telling them of his fight with the Shaman. The team ultimately decided that there was only one direction to go from here, and that was forward. Rock and Terry couldn't let Kain win, Saber not only wanted the Holy Grail but was growing more curious about the town and its mysteries, Arcuied and Shiki still had a bone to pick with the Trench coat man. They made a decision that no one would leave the rooms alone, considering that their enemies didn't care about odds and would likely get craftier as time proceeded. It was obvious that one of their opponents hired the hits, and all they could do was try to find out whom and defeat them. That's why the whole crew returned to the mansion's cafeteria. The room was filled with fighters of all kind some of them where martial artist, some of them dressed in classy suites, some thugs some nobles, some espers, some cyborgs, and some something else. The team took a seat towards the middle of the room. Rock and Saber had performed some research and had discovered the identity of some of their rival teams.

BGM:The King of Fighters XIII – The Second Joker

watch?v=htgiSo8JqFo

To their left was a table with five individuals playing a game of Black Jack. Dealing the cards was and elderly man wearing a black suite with Red Glasses that block his eyes from being seen. This Clever man's name was Oswald. To his right was a loud and very rowdy man with blond hair and a tan body. He wears a purple jacket and Black jeans his name is Shen Woo. To Oswald's left was a woman with short blond hair wearing a white dress shirt and black pants. Her name was King. To King's left was blond man dressed in a similar outfit except he had a bright red tie and suspenders. The Last man wore a bright red outfit, and to be honest it took the Team a while to figure out if this individual was male or female, speaking of that this individual seemed to most mysterious out of the group seeming to come out of nowhere. He was named Ash Crimson. All together there team was named Black Joker. 

BGM:King of Fighters: Dream Match 1999 – Esaka 96

watch?v=tG2kM4SqrxY

Towards the right of team Iron Tagger was Team Blazing Hearts. The Team consisted of the hot Headed Kyo Kusanagi who was currently arm wrestling with the egotistical Iori Yagami. With them on the table was the third Guardian Chizuru Kagura, who was sipping a cup of tea. To her sides was two men one wearing a blue baseball cap, and the other having brown hair which stuck forward similar to Iori's hair. Their names are Yun (hat) and Yang (Hair) they are known as the Lee brothers.

BGM: Super Street Fighter IV - Vega's Theme

watch?v=Y3yI9244im4

Towards the north of the main team was a table populate by Team Bloody Roses. This team composed of the mysterious assassin who wore no shirt and had matador pants, and long flowing blond hair. He was known by the name Vega. Besides Vega at the Table was a large Black man in a torn blue boxing outfit repeatedly punching a sandbag that was being held in place by an even larger man with an eye patch These two where Balrog (Boxer) and Sagat (eye patch). At the table sharpening his knife was a man in a kaki military uniform with a red beret, his name was Rolento. The last was a girl with a purplish outfit with white pants. Her right eye glowed with a purple energy as she peered around the room. Her name was Juri Han.

BGM: Final Fantasy X - Otherworld

watch?v=9MuzJ8nG1Ig

To the table in the South stood 5 individuals with uniquely powerful auras, one of them was the drunk that Saber remembered when she first came to Treno. He was busy performing karaoke in the middle of the café but he was so drunk you couldn't really tell what he was singing. This man's name was Jecht. Sitting at the table near Jecht is a man with orange hair, Glasses, and wearing an all-white suite, he's studying the other fighters, likely gauging which ones are the most threat. His name was Kyosuke Kagami. To his left was a girl with pink hair dressed in a white school girl's outfit eating some Strawberry Daifukus. Her name was Athena Asamiya. Not quite sitting at the table but instead meditating on the ground was a man with messy black hair and tannish skin. He wore a black sleeveless shirt, and black pants. His name was Kouma Kishima. The last team member was an impossibly tall doctor towering over everyone else in the room, even Sagat. The man was trying his hardest to sit in a chair but you couldn't help but notice that it was uncomfortable for him. Well you could tell if you were good at reading body language without seeing someone's face as this doctor had the clever disguise of placing a paper bag over his head with a single hole in it for him to see. This team was registered under the name Masamune.

BGM: Yu Yu Hakusho – Sensui Territory

watch?v=ANVb4zget6Q

The last team rock took personal interest in. this is the team sponsored by his Uncle Kain, and Kain spared no expense in finding fighters. Quite obviously the leader of this team was Grant, Kain's mysterious body guard. The man could hit like a truck. Rock still remembered his encounter with Grant, and still didn't like the idea that ultimately he would have to go toe to toe with that giant. Besides him Kain had employed the help of another mysterious man who did business with Rock's father. He wore all black, and had black hair with the top being dyed blond, His name Ryuji Yamazaki. Kain also took the liberty of hiring Hotaru's brother Gato; he was a fierce fighter and seemed to care little about others. The last two members were a mystery to team Iron Tagger. Their names were Venom and Zato-1 all that could be said about them was that they were powerful, and had strange powers. Together this team was called the Marked of Kain.

BGM: Mad World- Look Pimpin'!

watch?v=Bk5rvhXahZU

These where considered the major players in this tournament. The rest of them weren't even worth the time mentioning. Well there is still one worth mentioning. As the team waited at their table a man busted into the building knocking the doors open, dressed in all kinds of bling. He had a diamond incrusted pimp's hat, and white tiger fur coat. From his neck was a gold necklace with jewel encrusted letters BB. The man had shiny sunglasses and held a scepter with a ruby on the tip. He looked towards team Iron Tagger smiling. His teeth had a grill which with gold and diamonds spelled "Death Watch". The Baron strutted in the room closing in on the team, and behind him came four individuals' in large black cloaks, each of their identities hidden to the world, only the Baron knowing them. He stops right behind Arcuied, and smiles.

Baron: "my my, look what we got here. You're the five who shut that Henry right up. Great show, great show, but that was just a small fry, The Baron could have took that sucker with both hands tied behind his back. When you're ready to graduate from fighting babies to fighting real men, call me. "

He drops his number on Arcuied lap and begins to walk away. Angered she stands up tears the note and stands defiant of the Baron.

Arcuied: "who do you think you are. I think it's time someone put your ego in its place."

Baron: "you want to fight the Baron? Well bring it!"

End of chapter 6


End file.
